Honeymoon
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: El fic cuenta la vida de Aurora y Philip una vez casados. Espero que os guste.
1. Prólogo

**Notas:** Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo a mi mundo de frikadas sobre ¿sí? ¿Lo adivináis? ¡Sí, sobre las aventuras de cierta rubia que tuvo un encontronazo con una jeringa del la talla XXXL el día de su cumpleaños! Si es que, desde luego, las drogas son malas...

Bueno, idas de olla aparte, siento mucho no haber publicado nada hasta ahora. No lo hice porque, sencillamente, soy una vaga redomada y no me apetecía escribir. Pero bueno, pude vencer a la pereza y aquí me tenéis de nuevo con vosotros. La histora va a tratar sobre el matrimonio de Aurora y Felipe. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyendo.

Besos a todos.

* * *

El castillo se alzaba a lo lejos, imponente a pesar de su tamaño comparado con otros más grandes. Estaba estratégicamente situado al pie de una colina. Cerca de las murallas se alzaban las humildes viviendas de los siervos y, más allá, los dorados y extensos campos de labranza. Cerca de la fortaleza había un pequeño bosque ideal para la obtención de madera.

Montada en su espléndida yegua, la joven admiraba el idílico paisaje. A su lado estaba él, su prometido, aunque pronto se convertiría en su marido, vestido de caza y montando también a su caballo favorito.

-Es enorme –dijo ella- Tu padre es un pomposo.

-He de reconocer que ésta vez se ha pasado –contestó él, divertido- Aún puedo verle presumir ante tu padre: que si salón de recepciones, que si cuarenta alcobas…Según él, sólo un chalet de recreo.

-¿Chalet de recreo? Si a esto mi futuro suegro lo llama chalet de recreo no quiero ni pensar en las dimensiones de lo que él llamaría un castillo.

Él se limitó a sonreírla, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces ambos picaron espuelas y los caballos empezaron a galopar por los verdes campos. Los dos jóvenes se miraban el uno al otro y reían, felices y radiantes. Al pasar cerca de los cultivos los campesinos se detenían durante unos momentos para contemplarles. Algunos les miraban con extrañeza, mientras otros se preguntaban quienes serían, pero la mayoría no podía evitar sonreír al recordar su propia juventud reflejada en el feliz galopar de ambos amantes...

* * *

A las puertas de la fortaleza les estaba esperando el servicio al completo encabezados por tres personas: dos hombres y una mujer. Por su aspecto, Aurora dedujo que se trataban del ama de llaves, del senescal y del condestable. Cuando la pareja entró en el patio de armas todos los presentes les dedicaron una reverencia a los que dentro de poco serían sus señores. Aurora y Philip desmontaron mientras los tres principales se les acercaban.

-Bienvenidos a Hamlin Garde, Altezas –dijo el condestable, un hombre de aspecto hosco, completamente vestido con la armadura de la soldadesca.

-Gracias –respondió Philip- Imagino que vos sois Wilf, ¿me equivoco?

-No, señor –contestó el otro con una sonrisa afable. Se volvió hacia los otros dos- Si me lo permitís, Altezas, me gustaría presentaros a Rowena, el ama de llaves, y a Giles, el senescal. Junto a mí, son los sirvientes de mayor rango que hay en este castillo. Si Vuestras Altezas necesitan algo, hacédnoslo saber a cualquiera de los tres.

-Gracias otra vez Wilf –dijo Aurora con una sonrisa- De hecho, yo ya tengo una petición. Me gustaría ver el castillo por dentro, si no es una molestia.

-Oh, no, mi señora, en absoluto –respondió Rowena- Será un gran placer.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes pasaron el resto de la tarde visitando cada una de las dependencias de la fortaleza. El castillo era grande, sí, pero conforme proseguía la visita daban cada vez más la razón a Hubert. El pequeño rey no exageraba demasiado, ya que, al fin y al cabo, la fortaleza era más pequeña por dentro de lo que aparentaba. Era, en fin, un chalet de recreo, tal y como lo había descrito el rey.

Aurora se quedó encantada con el edificio. Era tan magnífico como debe ser un castillo donde residen los futuros gobernantes de dos naciones distintas, pero destilaba intimidad y no era, para nada, ostentoso. No era como los grandes castillos que ella había visto, donde casi nunca estaba sola, sino que era un lugar tranquilo y recogido, ideal para una joven que se había criado alejada de los demás.

La última habitación que les enseñaron fue la gran cámara, donde dormirían ellos después de casados. Era una habitación grande, pero no mucho, bien iluminada por un ventanal. Había una enorme cama con dosel y, a sus pies, un arcón. Frente a la cama había una chimenea de piedra. De las paredes colgaban varios tapices. El más grande de ellos representaba a un caballero en su lucha contra un dragón negro.

-Vaya, eso me suena –le susurró Philip con una sonrisa.

Aurora respondió riéndose por lo bajo mientras los tres sirvientes parloteaban embobados.

* * *

Tras la visita ambos pudieron, por fin, estar a solas. Salieron al jardín, pequeño pero bien cuidado, y se sentaron en el único banco que había, hecho exclusivamente para ellos.

-Dime, ¿te gusta? –preguntó Philip.

-Sí. Es mejor de lo que imaginaba.

La joven le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. Philip le pasó un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano le levantó suavemente la barbilla. La besó.

-Me gusta este lugar –dijo Aurora- Es perfecto. Me quedaría aquí para siempre. Aquí, a tu lado...

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada. Aurora apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del joven. Cerró los ojos, feliz. Philip respiraba con lentitud.

-Me alegro -consiguió decir.


	2. Cassandra de Gaiforte

Glenhaven hervía de actividad con los preparativos de la próxima boda. La emoción flotaba en el aire, tan intensa que casi se podría oler, ya que sería la primera boda real en años, en veintisiete años. Cada día llegaban a la fortaleza carros cargados hasta los topes llenos de lo más variado: un día eran toneles de vino y cerveza casi tan grandes como una persona y con la anchura de dos. Otro día eran las viandas más extrañas habidas y por haber, o sacos de trigo y especias. El siguiente era un carro lleno de adornos para la ceremonia, y así cada día.

Desde que la breve guerra con Hedmark había llegado a su fin la joven princesa apenas tenía tiempo para descansar con los preparativos. Como novia, se la requería para todo: contratar a los músicos y a los artistas que actuarían durante el banquete, decidir la decoración, el vestido de novia, la lista de invitados….Aurora tenía que estar presente y dar su consentimiento en cada decisión aunque fueran su madre y su futura suegra quienes, de hecho, decidieran qué había que hacer.

Ese día, Aurora se encontraba en las cocinas, apoyada en una de las enormes mesas y con aspecto cansado, mientras que las dos mujeres se encargaban del menú del banquete. Aún quedaban dos semanas, pero ambas estaban prácticamente histéricas porque había demasiado que hacer y poco tiempo. En ese instante la estaban pagando con el cocinero porque éste se quejaba de Aurora no sabía qué sobre el plato principal.

-¡¿Ganso relleno de lombarda?! -berreaba Jan- ¡Eso no es un plato principal! ¿Qué quieres, que los invitados se mueran de hambre?

-¡Está bien, de acuerdo! –Respondió el cocinero- ¿Es del gusto de la señora la codorniz rellena preparada con salsa de coñac y servida sobre tiras de pastel de huevo?

Aurora sonrió, divertida, ante la ironía de aquel hombre. Se le veía desesperado por librarse de ellas.

-¡No, no, y no! –Saltó Jan otra vez- ¿Fleur, oyes lo que me dice éste cocinero de pacotilla? Te digo que eso es más un entrante…

Los tres seguían enfrascados en la discusión, dando la espalda a la que sería la verdadera protagonista de la ceremonia. Aurora decidió aprovechar ese momento para salir sigilosamente de la cocina. Subió hasta su habitación, se puso su sencillo vestido de campesina y salió del castillo.

Con cada paso se le despejaba más la cabeza. Decidió ir al bosque, el único lugar en todo el reino que le parecía tranquilo. Se internó en la espesura hasta llegar a la orilla del río y se tumbó en la hierba.

Los pajarillos y las ardillas se le acercaron, como siempre, pero Aurora no estaba de humor para jugar. Más bien, lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era dormir tranquila. Hacía días que no descansaba lo suficiente, y todo aquel ajetreo lo único que hacía era cansarla todavía más. Sin pensarlo, cerró los ojos…

* * *

-¡Venga, vaga redomada, despierta de una vez!

Aquella voz le despertó. Aurora abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos grises clavados en ella. Sobresaltada, se incorporó y miró, sorprendida y extrañada, a la desconocida dueña de aquella mirada.

Era una joven un poco más bajita que ella, algo robusta. Tenía una abundante melena pelirroja y su cara estaba llena de pecas. No llevaba vestido, sino que se vestía como un varón: llevaba un jubón de cuero sin mangas encima de una camisa verde, unas mallas del mismo color y botas altas. Portaba una pequeña daga en el cinturón, y llevaba en una mano un halcón. La joven le resultaba extrañamente familiar, sin embargo, estaba completamente segura de no haberla visto en la vida.

-¿Qué haces que no estás preparándote para tu boda?

-Os… ¿Os conozco? –preguntó Aurora.

La otra joven soltó una carcajada.

-Tú a mí no, pero yo te conozco como de toda la vida. Mi hermano me ha hablado de ti tantas veces que puedo reconocerte donde sea.

-Tú eres…-dijo Aurora señalando a la otra- ¿Tú eres Cassandra de Gaiforte?

-¡Bingo! Veo que por lo menos mis padres te han hablado de mí.

Aurora le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa.

-No, más bien fueron mis padres los que me hablaron de ti. Así que –añadió- tú y yo tenemos la misma edad…

-¿Eso es lo único que te han contado? Nacimos el mismo día, por eso mi madre no fue a verte a tu fiesta. Aunque después dijo que menos mal que no lo hizo.

Dichas estas palabras las dos estuvieron unos momentos sin decir nada, contemplándose la una a la otra. A Aurora le caía bien aquella chica. Era alegre y espontánea, tal y como se esperaba de una hija del rey Hubert...

De repente, recordó que se había quedado dormida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-No lo sé. Yo te he encontrado durmiendo…

-¡Oh, mierda! –Interrumpió la joven- ¡Debería haber vuelto! ¡Me van a matar, lo sé!

-Ey, tranquila, mujer –dijo Cassandra con una sonrisa- Deberías tomarte las cosas con calma. Vivirás más.

Aurora le devolvió la sonrisa. Definitivamente, aquella muchacha le caía bien.

* * *

Pasada una hora las dos jóvenes atravesaron las inmensas puertas de Glenhaven. El patio estaba atiborrado de gente, seguramente se trataba de algunos invitados que habían llegado con demasiada antelación. Cassandra y Aurora, vestidas más como campesinas que como correspondía a su rango, desentonaban en aquel ambiente cortesano, pero no les importaba. Atravesaron el patio charlando alegremente entre las miradas despectivas de los demás nobles.

Pero cuando se disponían a subir las enormes escaleras Cassandra se detuvo en seco, y su alegre expresión se transformó de súbito en seriedad.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Aurora.

Cassandra miraba hacia una bella joven que, en ese instante, subía las escaleras. Era una criatura de extraordinaria belleza, que destilaba gracia y dignidad por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sus delicadas facciones se veían ensombrecidas por el orgullo y la altivez que mostraban sus ojos.

-¿Quién es? –volvió a preguntar la joven.

-Es Joan de Llanwik –respondió Cassandra, ahora visiblemente enfadada- No entiendo qué demonios hace ella aquí.

-Ah, la conozco –dijo Aurora- Philip me habló de ella. Me dijo que era una amiga de la infancia…

Cassandra soltó un bufido.

-¿Esa, amiga de la infancia de mi hermano? ¡Bah! De todas las cortesanas que conozco, esa es la más puta de todas.

Aurora se sorprendió al escuchar aquella última palabra, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sinceridad de la joven.

-Harías bien en cuidarte de ella. Es como las abejas: ellas van de flor en flor y Joan va de capullo en capullo. Lo único que quiere es acostarse con mi hermano.

El rostro de Aurora se ensombreció por la declaración. Pero no iba a dejar que las aspiraciones de una buscona le arruinara la boda. Decidió mostrarse optimista y olvidar el asunto, al menos de momento. Le puso a Cassandra la mano en la espalda.

-Deberías tomarte las cosas con calma –le dijo con solemnidad- Vivirás más.

La otra joven sonrió y recobró su habitual rostro alegre. Juntas subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala del trono.


	3. Amiga de la infancia

El día de la boda amaneció radiante, soleado, como si el mismísimo cielo compartiera la alegría del enlace concediendo a los mortales un último día cálido antes de la llegada del otoño. Desde la muralla, el joven novio contemplaba con aparente calma el amanecer. Con aparente calma, pues por dentro temblaba de puro nerviosismo. Se había levantado en mitad de la noche e, incapaz de poder dormir, se había arreglado y había salido a pasear.

Philip se sentía extraño embutido en aquel traje, el mismo que llevara en el banquete por la victoria de la reciente guerra. Era el más caro y hermoso que había llevado en su vida, pero tanto lujo le incomodaba. A Aurora también, pensó con una sonrisa. Si de ellos dependiera, se habrían casado lejos de toda aquella fastuosidad: sería en un lugar apartado; en el bosque, por ejemplo. Ella llevaría su hermoso vestido de campesina y él su traje de montar. Aquella sencilla ceremonia hubiera sido mucho más emotiva que la que se celebraría en breve.

De repente escuchó pasos que subían al muro. Se volvió, sobresaltado, pero sólo se trataba de Joan. Ascendía con su paso firme y grácil, mirándole con ojos tiernos, pero en los que se observaba una sombra de crueldad.

-Tenía la sensación de que te encontraría aquí…-dijo a media voz.

Philip sonrió al oír sus palabras. Ella le conocía mejor que nadie; mejor incluso que Aurora, se podría decir. Ella había sido su mejor amiga durante la infancia.

-Me alegro de verte, Joan.

-Lo mismo digo –respondió la joven afablemente.

Philip la abrazó con la ternura propia surgida de una profunda amistad. Joan se lo devolvió.

-Aurora me dijo que te había visto hace unos días, pero por mucho que he buscado no he podido verte.

Al oír el nombre de Aurora el gesto de Joan se ensombreció durante unos instantes, pero pronto volvió a recobrar la sonrisa.

-Es cierto. Pero estarías tan ocupado que apenas tendrías tiempo de buscar.

Philip tardó en contestar, limitándose a mirarla sonriente.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que estás aquí –le cogió la mano y empezó a caminar hacia el interior- Ven, te presentaré a Aurora…

Joan se soltó con súbita violencia.

-No hará falta.

Philip notó el enfado de la joven y no insistió. Mantuvo su tono afable, pero su expresión se tornó seria.

-Joan, ya lo hemos hablado. Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía…

-¿Significan tus palabras que yo ya no te importo?

-¿Pero qué dices? –Contestó el joven ahora enfadado- ¡Eres mi mejor amiga, claro que me importas!

-Sabes que no hablo de eso…

-Sé perfectamente de qué hablas –Philip dijo estas palabras con rudeza, harto de aquel asunto. Pero se calmó al ver el triste rostro de Joan- Escucha –dijo acariciándole la mejilla- Tú eres para mí más que una amiga ¡Eres prácticamente mi hermana! Te quiero, pero no puedo darte lo que buscas…

-Esa puta de Aurora te tiene bien agarrado… -rumió Joan.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarla así! –saltó el príncipe. Acto seguido respiró hondo para recobrar la compostura- Escucha, Joan. Hagamos una cosa: tú y yo no hemos tenido ésta conversación. Somos amigos de toda la vida; yo me caso y tú has venido a ver la ceremonia. Durante el banquete te presentaré a Aurora y tú te alegrarás de conocerla, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven no esperó una respuesta. Dio la espalda a Joan y entró en la fortaleza a grandes zancadas. No quería mirar atrás. Le dolía ver el sufrimiento de su amiga, pero las cosas no iban a cambiar por mucho que la joven llorase o se lamentara. Lo aprobara Joan o no, él amaba a Aurora...

* * *

Aurora llevaba despierta desde el amanecer, aunque la boda se celebrara a media mañana. Desde bien temprano se había sometido a todo el ajetreo que suponía arreglarla para la ceremonia: bañarla, perfumarla, vestirla, peinarla…En fin, una enorme lista de cosas por hacer completamente innecesarias según la joven novia.

Después de tres horas estuvo lista. Aurora se plantó ante el espejo, mirando incrédula a la joven mujer que le devolvía la mirada ante las miradas embobadas y aduladoras de damas y criadas. La imagen de su reflejo era una joven hermosísima, envuelta en un sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco, cuyo sedoso cabello adornado con cintas y flores le caía suelto por la espalda. Vestida así, a la joven le costó reconocer que aquella imagen era la suya, pero cuando lo hizo sonrió satisfecha. Su madre se le acercó y le coloco la mano en el hombro.

-Estás más guapa que nunca –dijo a media voz.

Aurora se giró hacia ella, sonriente, y la abrazó con fuerza. Después se precipitó hacia su tía, que estaba en el otro extremo de la sala, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bueno –dijo- ¿Tú no tienes nada que decir, Neriah?

Neriah la observó con gesto duro, pero acto seguido hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Nada que tu madre no haya dicho ya.

Aurora no dijo nada, pero se sintió agradecida con ella. A su tía le costaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos, y era evidente que con ese gesto le mostraba su aprecio.

-Deberíamos bajar ya –dijo Jan, visiblemente orgullosa- No querrás llegar tarde a tu propia boda…

* * *

La gente se apelotonaba en las calles con la esperanza de ver a la comitiva real. Todo Glenhaven, desde el habitante más rico al más humilde, lucía sus mejores galas. Los caballos y los carruajes apenas podían transitar por las abarrotadas calles de tanta gente que había. Sentada en la cómoda carroza, Aurora contemplaba a la multitud echa un manojo de nervios. Respiraba a toda prisa y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho a la mínima. Estrujaba el ramo de novia con fuerza. Sus padres, en cambio, parecían de lo más tranquilos, algo que contribuía a aumentar su nerviosismo. Cuando Fleur vio a su hija estrujar el ramo sonrió, divertida y nostálgica.

-Deberías calmarte, hija. La flores no han hecho nada para que las estrangules de esa manera.

Aurora miró a su madre incrédula, sin entender. De pronto comprendió y soltó el ramo, que cayó al suelo de la carroza. Aún más nerviosa, Aurora se quedó plantada en el sitio, contemplando el ramo. Al verla así, su padre se agachó y lo recogió.

-Esto me recuerda a nuestra propia boda, ¿verdad, Fleur? –Dijo Stefan, intentando calmar a su hija- Cuando tu madre y yo nos casamos, yo estaba tan nervioso que me tropecé con uno de los escalones de la iglesia y me di de cabeza contra el suelo. Menos mal que era un ensayo en la intimidad, que si no habría sido el hazmerreír de todo el reino.

Al imaginar la escena, Aurora empezó a reír a carcajadas, agradecida por poder soltar toda aquella tensión acumulada.

-Pero eso no fue lo único –añadió Fleur- cuando tu padre recobró el conocimiento tuvimos que recitar los votos de memoria. Todo iba de perlas, pero en mitad del ensayo se me olvidaron los votos, ¡me quedé completamente en blanco! Imagínanos; tu padre con un chichón impresionante y cara de tonto por el golpe y yo roja de vergüenza sin saber qué decir delante del obispo…

Aurora rió todavía más.

Mientras ellos hablaban su carruaje había llegado a duras penas a la iglesia. Cuando se detuvo, los tres bajaron, con Aurora visiblemente más tranquila. Tras despedirse de su hija, Stefan y Fleur entraron en el abarrotado templo y tomaron asiento en la primera fila. Dentro ya estaba Philip que, nervioso, apoyaba continuamente el peso en un pie o en otro. La familia del novio también ocupaba su puesto. El rey Hubert y la reina Jan estaban sentados al lado de sus amigos, vestidos con sus mejores galas. Su hija pequeña, Cassandra, lucía un sencillo pero caro vestido puesto seguramente a regañadientes. Estaba sentada junto a su marido, Owein de Northwind, un joven perteneciente a una familia venida a menos de Gaiforte con quien se había casado hacía apenas un año. Los padres de la joven desaprobaban del todo la unión y aún no habían reconocido a Owein como yerno, por lo cual la pareja estaba sentada en el extremo del banco, lejos de las severas miradas de Hubert y Jan. Las tres madrinas de Aurora lloraban a raudales mientras sus varitas soltaban algún que tro destello con cada movimiento que hacían. Todo el mundo hablaba en susurros, pero dada la multitud que había aquello parecía más un gallinero que un templo.

Cuando entró Aurora se hizo el silencio absoluto. La joven se quedó plantada en el umbral durante unos momentos, respirando con dificultad. Luego cerró los ojos, tomó aire y empezó a caminar hacia el altar con paso solemne. Miraba hacia el frente con la cabeza bien alta, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella. Al llegar a la primera hilera de asientos giró muy levemente la cabeza para mirar a sus padres, que la contemplaban silenciosos pero henchidos de orgullo. Sonrió y continuó hacia el altar, donde se colocó a la izquierda de Philip, que la miraba extasiado.

-Es…Estás…Muy guapa –balbuceó.

Aurora no dijo nada porque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Mientras, el obispo había comenzado su discurso en latín, un discurso preparado para la ocasión que hubiera llegado a ser emotivo de no ser porque casi nadie dominaba la lengua de la oración. Después lo novios tuvieron que citar los votos, tras lo cual el clérigo los declaró marido y mujer.

Acto seguido los presentes, tanto los que estaban en el templo como los que se apelotonaban fuera, estallaron en vivas a los recién casados acompañados del replicar de las campanas. Philip le ofreció a la joven el brazo y los dos salieron de la iglesia arropados por los vítores de la multitud. Subieron al carruaje que los estaba esperando a la salida del templo y que los llevaría al castillo, donde se celebraría el banquete de bodas.

* * *

El banquete se prolongó hasta bien entrada la noche, y, según los cortesanos, fue el más espléndido celebrado en Glenhaven hasta entonces. Desde la mesa normalmente destinada a los monarcas los jóvenes contrayentes presidieron el banquete.

La comida y la bebida corrían por doquier, y los invitados se atiborraban mientras los trovadores y los acróbatas realizaban sus más espectaculares trucos para deleitar a los presentes. Aurora sonrió divertida cuando les trajeron el plato principal: ganso relleno de lombarda. Al parecer, la batalla por decidir el plato principal la había ganado el cocinero.

Al finalizar la comida los invitados desfilaron uno por uno ante los novios para entregarles los regalos. La última persona que lo hizo fue Joan de Llanwik, la cual entregó su regalo en silencio. Philip se levantó y la presentó, sonriente, a su mujer como "una gran amiga de la infancia". Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Philip, Aurora fingió alegrarse.

-Encantada –dijo- Es un honor para mí que la mejor amiga de Philip haya venido a la boda.

El gesto de Joan era tranquilo, serio y altivo. Miraba a la joven con dureza, pero esbozó una sonrisa.

-Debo decir que es un placer –se limitó a decir. Acto seguido les dio la espalda y se mezcló entre la multitud.

A Aurora no le caía bien aquella joven. Se podía ver a la legua que su objetivo era Philip y que Aurora era su rival, pero por lo menos la tendría lejos de su marido. Cuando tuvo un momento se separó de Philip y se dirigió hacia sus padres.

-¿No sabréis, por casualidad, dónde está Llanwik?

Ellos la miraron extrañados por la pregunta, pero al ver la seriedad grabada en su cara decidieron responder.

-Pues…Creo que está cerca de tu castillo…Aunque no estoy seguro –respondió Stefan.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Aurora?

-¡Ah! –Dijo una alegre voz- Ya estás planeando engañar a mi hermano con el señor de Llanwik, ¿a que sí? ¡Vaya una amante que es Philip, no ha durado ni una noche!

De la marea de gente surgió Cassandra, sonriente, que le palmeó fuertemente en la espalda.

-Tu sinceridad va a acabar contigo, Cassandra –dijo Fleur, manteniendo la seriedad.

-¡Pero madrina! –bramó la joven haciéndose la ofendida- ¡Si sólo bromeaba! –Con Aurora cogida del hombro, empezó a andar para alejarse de los reyes- Vámonos, Aurora. Aquí no se aprecia mi sentido del humor…

Cuando se hubieron alejado la expresión de la joven cambió. Miró a Aurora completamente seria.

-Llanwik es el feudo vecino de Hamlin Garde, Aurora. Cuando te dije que te cuidaras de esa puta lo dije en serio.

-Entonces, dime qué puedo hacer –susurró la princesa- Antes me ha mirado con ojos de víbora. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por quitarme del medio.

Cassandra esbozó una sonrisa.

-Por ahora estate tranquila. Los he visto hablar esta mañana, y puedo asegurarte que Philip no quiere nada con ella, así que por él no tienes que preocuparte. Además –añadió más alegre- Owein y yo vamos a mudarnos a Hamlin Garde con vosotros para que yo sea tu dama de compañía, eso ha dicho mi madre. Por lo cual no estarás sola en esto, te lo aseguro.

-¿Ah, si? –contestó Aurora, dividida entre la sorpresa por poder tener cerca una cara conocida y el enfado por que sus mayores aún decidieran por ella.

-Claro. Además, pensaba hacerlo aunque mi madre no dijera nada. No pensarás que iba a dejar a mi cuñada en la estacada. Sería de muy mal gusto, ¿no crees?

Aurora sonrió.

-Gracias, de verdad. Pero -dijo intentando desviar la conversación de Joan- No sabía que mi madre era tu madrina...


	4. Misiva

Nada más salir el Sol los recién casados se escabulleron de la fortaleza y partieron en hacia su nuevo hogar, al que llegaron tras unos días de viaje. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por toda la gente que habitaba el feudo, contentos por tener unos días extraordinarios de fiesta.

Aurora y Philip disfrutaron de un romántico idilio durante una semana antes de asumir sus obligaciones como señor y señora de Hamlin Garde. Se pasaban los días y las noches juntos, en los jardines o en el bosque cercano; recorriendo la fortaleza o galopando a toda velocidad por la campiña.

Pasados unos días llegaron Cassandra y Owein. Iban montados en sus caballos, escoltando un enorme carro con todos los bártulos que Aurora y Philip no habían podido llevarse de Glenhaven. Philip los recibió con todos los honores y se aseguró de que sus habitaciones estaban dispuestas. A partir de entonces, Owein sustituiría al viejo Giles como senescal mientras que Cassandra sería la dama de compañía de Aurora.

Aquello devolvió a los recién casados a la realidad. Lo primero que hicieron fue consultar los numerosos pergaminos acerca del feudo. Después se dedicaron a recorrerlo de palmo a palmo, mostrándose cercanos a la gente, para así conocer de primera mano todo lo que sucedía en el feudo. Estaba en un estado prácticamente de desgobierno; hacía falta comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes.

Philip se encerró junto al condestable y su nuevo senescal, mientras Aurora se ocupaba de los asuntos del castillo en compañía de Cassandra y el ama de llaves. Por tanto, casi no tenían tiempo para estar juntos, y cuando lo estaban el cansancio podía, en la mayoría de las veces, con ellos.

Mas, cuando hubieron pasado los primeros y caóticos días, ambos se acostumbraron. Una vez hubieron acabado con la montaña de trabajo atrasado heredado de meses anteriores el número de tareas se redujo considerablemente. Una vez más disponían de tiempo libre, que las dos parejas gastaban sobre todo en las cabalgadas por el bosque.

Al cabo de poco decidieron escribir a sus padres. Sus misivas fueron recibidas en los diversos hogares paternos con gran alegría mezclada con un poco de tristeza, la misma que se tiene cundo el nido se queda vacío. Sus padres se encargaron de responder inmediatamente, y las respuestas fueron enviadas con la máxima urgencia, como si se tratara de un grave asunto de Estado.

La primera que llegó fue la escrita por los padres de Philip. El cansado mensajero llegó sin aliento a la gran sala a la hora de la cena. Entregó el pergamino y, una vez cumplida su misión, se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer y a atiborrarse de cerveza.

Philip estaba entusiasmado. Rasgó el sello con nerviosismo, desplegó el arrugado pergamino y comenzó a leer en voz alta. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo inicial se fue perdiendo con cada frase leída. La carta estaba llena de frases de todo tipo a Philip y Aurora, sin mencionar para nada a Cassandra.

Terminó de leer con una mueca de disgusto escrita en la cara. ¿Qué les costaba a sus padres olvidar todo aquel asunto? Al fin y al cabo, ya estaba hecho, y nada lo podría cambiar. Además, por mucho que Cassandra se lo callara, el rechazo de sus padres la apenaba mucho. Philip se reprochó a sí mismo el no haber leído en silencio. Por lo menos, podría haberle dicho a su hermana que sus padres habían preguntado por ella.

Owein había adivinado de inmediato la pesadumbre de Philip, a la que ahora se unía Cassandra. Intentó desviar la conversación.

-Bueno, por lo menos saben que estáis bien –dijo afablemente- Por cierto, cuñado, en cuanto al tribunal anual de este año…

Los dos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre los asuntos que serían llevados a juicio. Mientras, Aurora se había levantado y se había llevado de la sala a Cassandra. Ninguna dijo nada en el paseo que dieron por los corredores hasta llegar a la habitación de Aurora. Nada más llegar, la joven despidió a su ayuda de cámara y cerró la puerta. Cassandra se limitó a sentarse en la alfombra de piel de oso que había delante de la humeante chimenea.

Aurora también intentó parecer animada. Odiaba ver triste a Cassandra. Cuando lo hacía, la alegre joven que ella conocía se transformaba en un ser extraño, en una mujer que nada tenía que ver con la Cassandra que ella conocía. Su tristeza era contagiosa, al igual que lo era la alegría cuando estaba contenta.

-Venga, mujer –le dijo animosamente- Ya se les pasará.

Se sentó en la alfombra junto a ella. Cassandra miraba impasible las llamas, sin fijar la vista en otra cosa.

-Odio los matrimonios concertados –respondió, ajena a la otra joven- ¿Cómo pueden mis padres ser tan tozudos?

Aurora la miraba sonriente, pues le recordaba en parte a ella misma el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños. Estuvo tentada a preguntarle a su amiga qué le había ocurrido en el pasado, cómo se habían enamorado ella y Owein. Sentía curiosidad por cómo un muchacho tan silencioso y distante como él había conquistado el corazón de toda una princesa, la segunda en la línea de sucesión. Pero sabía que a su amiga el recordar le haría sentirse más apenada y desechó la idea. De repente, se le ocurrió algo.

-Oye –dijo- Creo que sé lo que necesitas para reconciliarte con tus padres…

Cassandra bufó.

-¿Y qué se supone que es? –preguntó con desgana.

-Lo único que desean en estos momentos es tener un nieto. Estoy segura de que vendrán a ti corriendo en cuanto Owein y tú tengáis el primero…

-No dará resultado –le interrumpió la otra manteniendo el mismo tono de voz- Ya estoy embarazada, ¿sabes? De dos meses.

-¿Y…Y eso? –Preguntó Aurora, sorprendida- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Lo sé desde hace un tiempo. Philip y Owein también lo saben. Cuando mi hermano escribió la carta a nuestros padres les mencionó que estaba preñada, y… -parecía que iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro. Hizo una pausa, tal vez para recuperar el control de sí misma- Bueno, ya has visto cuánto se preocupan por su futuro nieto, tanto que ni mencionan a su madre…

Aurora no supo qué contestar. Volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando las llamas al igual que Cassandra. Las dos estuvieron así durante un buen rato, hasta que subió Philip para acostarse. Cuando él entró, la joven se dispuso a marcharse. Tras recibir un abrazo y unas consoladoras palabras por parte de su hermano y su cuñada salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Nada más irse Cassandra, Aurora se precipitó hacia el escritorio. Cogió un pergamino, pluma y tinta, y comenzó a escribir a la velocidad del rayo. Mientras, Philip se ponía el camisón.

-¿A quién escribes? –preguntó.

-Son dos cartas –contestó ella muy seria- Una es para mis padres, a ver si consiguen ablandarles la sesera a ese par de mulas tozudas que tengo por suegros…

-¿Y la otra? –continuó Philip, fingiendo no haber oído las últimas palabras de su mujer.

-Para tus padres –se limitó a decir la princesa.

-Esa mejor la escribimos mañana entre los dos. Yo también quisiera decirles alguna verdad que otra –respondió el joven- Pero ahora no. Es muy tarde, y estamos demasiado airados para poder escribir algo medianamente decente. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…

Aurora dejó de escribir y miró el pergamino. La letra estaba escrita casi sin orden ni concierto, con demasiados borrones y palabras inconexas.

-Sí, tienes razón –admitió con una sonrisa.


	5. Noticias de Hamlin Garde

La familia real (o lo que quedaba ahora de ella) se agolpaba frente a la humeante chimenea. Afuera la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales de las ventanas, y el frío viento soplaba intensamente, anunciando la llegada del invierno. Sentado en su cómodo sillón, Stefan, vestido para andar por casa, leía un libro en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando su mirada se apartaba de las letras para otear a su esposa que, sentada a su lado en un banco, tejía. Neriah, por su parte, estaba sentada en el suelo, escrutando un grueso volumen de tratados de magia antigua.

La tranquilidad del momento fue interrumpida con unos débiles golpes en la puerta. El rey, un tanto molesto por la interrupción, mandó entrar al que llamaba, con la esperanza de poder quitarse el asunto de encima, cualquiera que fuera, lo antes posible. Entró un cansado mensajero procedente de Hamlin Garde, sucio por la lluvia y el barro. Entre jadeos, explicó que venía de parte de Aurora, señora de Hamlin Garde, con un mensaje sumamente importante para los monarcas. Dichas estas palabras sacó un arrugado pergamino y lo puso en manos del rey.

-Vaya –dijo Stefan, algo sorprendido- Si que se ha dado prisa en responder…

-Estáis cansado –continuó Fleur, dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba allí plantado- Bajad a las cocinas y que os den de comer. Si no sois atendido, decid que vais por orden mía.

El mensajero hizo una reverencia y balbuceó algunas palabras de agradecimiento. Acto seguido salió de la sala a toda prisa y cerró la puerta.

Stefan le entregó la carta a Fleur.

-Seguro que a ti te hace mucha más ilusión que a mí leerla en voz alta –ella comenzó a rasgar el sello- A ver qué nos dice…

Fleur empezó a leer.

"A mis queridos padres:

Os escribo, como suponéis, desde Hamlin Garde, el castillo al que ahora en adelante he de llamar hogar. Sin embargo, y a pesar del encanto del lugar y de la amabilidad de la gente, aún no me siento muy unida a él."

-¡Lo sabía, nos echa de menos! Te lo dije, Stefan -exclamó Fleur, divertida.

"Aunque puedo decir, con toda seguridad, que soy feliz: Philip es amable, y me trata como una reina. En fin, es un encanto."

-Más vale –interrumpió Neriah- No quiero ni pensar qué le haría tu marido si se le ocurriera tratarla mal…

-Le colgaría de un mástil por donde yo me sé y luego lo izaría como una bandera por tratar mal a mi niña –respondió el rey, riendo.

"La gente de allí, como dije antes, es amable y gentil, desde el más importante de los servidores del castillo hasta el último siervo. En cuanto a Cassandra y Owein…Bueno, es genial tener dos caras conocidas que nos ayuden con todo el trabajo."

Fleur interrumpió la lectura por unos momentos. No sabía qué era, tenía la sensación de que su hija le contaría una mala noticia. Decidió continuar, pero su tono de voz se volvió serio.

"Debo confesaros algo."

-¡Lo sabía! –pensó Fleur.

"Vuestra carta aún no nos ha llegado."

-Ya me parecía a mí. No hay ningún mensajero tan rápido en todo el reino –dijo Neriah.

"Os prometo contestar en cuanto me llegue, de verdad, pero me gustaría hablaros de algo de primerísima importancia."

-¡¿Ya está preñada?! –bramó Neriah, levantándose de un salto.

-Me parece que no –respondió Stefan, ahora preocupado- Por el tono en que lees, Fleur, intuyo que no es nada de eso. Por favor, prosigue.

Fleur suspiró con pesar y continuó.

"Ese asunto tiene un nombre, y ese nombre es el de Cassandra. Puedo entender que a mis suegros no les hiciera demasiada gracia el que su única hija no sólo no se casara con el hombre que había elegido para ella, sino que encima lo hiciera con un muchacho de inferior categoría social. Hasta cierto punto, puedo entenderlo. Lo que de ninguna manera puedo comprender es que su enfado continúe hasta el día de hoy."

-¿Sólo dice eso? –preguntó Stefan.

-No, hay más.

"Cassandra está embarazada de dos meses. Hemos escrito a sus padres pero ellos ni siquiera se han molestado en mencionar a su hija en la respuesta. Ella dice que no le importa, pero eso la hiere, y mucho, lo sé. Se pasa los días paseando por los jardines, completamente sola, y ni siquiera Owein, quien, por cierto, es graciosísimo una vez superada la timidez, puede animarla. Yo no sé qué debo hacer: no puedo mencionar a mis suegros para nada, y si le menciono a su futuro hijo para que intente pensar en otra cosa se pone todavía peor. Philip y yo, por nuestra parte, hemos escrito otra vez a sus padres, a ver si así podemos hacer algo, pero sabemos de sobra que no nos escucharán."

-Me huelo que ahora os van a mencionar –dijo Neriah, en tono un tanto malicioso.

"Me gustaría pediros un gran favor. Vosotros sois, además de los padrinos de Cissy..."

-Vaya, le ha puesto apodo y todo -interrumpió Neriah.

Fleur continuó.

"...los mejores amigos de Hubert y Jan. Son dos mulas tozudas, lo sabéis mejor que yo, pero a vosotros os escuchan. Lo único que os pido es que habléis con ellos, les escribáis…Vamos, que hagáis lo que sea; pero por favor intentad hacerles ver que tal enfado es un craso error."

Nadie dijo nada cuando Fleur hizo una pausa. Ella se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

"Espero de todo corazón que nos ayudéis con éste asunto. No soporto ver tan mal a una amiga, y Philip lo pasa peor que yo. Al fin al cabo, Cissy es su hermana.

Confío sinceramente en que vosotros podáis hacer que atiendan a razones.

Con mis mejores deseos hacia vosotros y hacia Neriah. Siempre vuestra:

Aurora."

Fleur terminó de leer con aprensión. Se impuso un incómodo silencio entre los tres, en parte debido a la sorpresa por el contenido de la carta.

Neriah tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida. La situación de aquella chica le recordaba, en cierto sentido, a la suya propia. Sabía perfectamente lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

-Bueno –dijo por fin- ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

Fleur no dijo nada, sino que se precipitó hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas con la arrugada carta en la mano.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Stefan.

-A hacer favores. Hubert y Jan ya se están pasando con esto -respondió, airada, antes de cerrar de un portazo.

* * *

A los pocos días Aurora recibía la respuesta escrita de puño y letra de su madre. Se encontraba completamente enfrascada en la limpieza general de la fortaleza, dirigiendo, como la señora que ahora era, a las criadas. Ella decidía dónde se colgarían los tapices para que calentaran los fríos muros, autorizaba qué hierbas aromáticas que serían esparcidas por el suelo, junto a las esteras, y se encargaba que bajo cada ventana se colocara musgo para absorber la humedad. Cuando el mensajero apareció ante ella, embarrando el suelo de la inmaculada habitación que acababan de limpiar, la joven y varias criadas le echaron una mirada asesina. El pobre hombre, temblando más de miedo que de frío, entregó la carta y se escabulló a las cocinas lo más rápido que pudo.

Al ver la pulcra letra de su madre, Aurora murmuró una excusa y subió a su habitación. Sabía perfectamente que una reina no se molesta en escribir, siempre usa secretarios a los que dicta los documentos, así que el mensaje debía de ser importante. Una vez allí se sentó al borde del lecho y comenzó a leer. Parecía que su madre estaba enfadada, pero como siempre mantenía la tranquilidad. La joven se obligó a controlarse.

"Aurora:

Me he decidido a responderte nada más leer tu carta. En primer lugar decir que tanto tu padre como yo nos alegramos profundamente de que seas feliz en Hamlin Garde junto a Philip, y que esperamos de todo corazón que tu felicidad dure mucho más. Nosotros estamos bien, con demasiada tranquilidad en Glenhaven. Stefan se ha propuesto encontrarle marido a tu tía y…Bueno, ya sabes como es Neriah. Deberías pasarte algún día para ver como discuten y como despacha ella a todos los hombres; es lo más ácido (y divertido, dicho sea de paso) que he visto en mi vida.

Cambiando de tema. Tienes razón en cuanto a Cissy (por cierto, dale mis más sinceras felicitaciones de parte nuestra). Por supuesto que Hubert y Jan se han pasado y debemos terminar con esto de la manera que sea, por el bien de tu tocaya. Pero no te creas, si los mandaron a vivir con vosotros fue porque querían que los mantuvierais vigilados. Dicho de otra forma, se preocupan por ella. Estoy completamente segura de que, en el fondo, se han alegrado con la noticia, lo que ocurre es que, como bien has dicho, son un par de mulas. Te prometo que intentaremos hacer que entren en razón.

Espero sinceramente haberte tranquilizado. Pero antes de despedirme me gustaría aclarar un último asunto, algo que quizás ahora no comprendas pero sí el día de mañana: los padres no comprometemos a nuestros hijos arbitrariamente. Créeme, si tu padre yo no hubiéramos estados completamente seguros de que Philip era un buen chico no te habríamos comprometido con él en la vida. Con Cassandra pasa lo mismo; ellos creían (y creen, de hecho) que el chico que ellos eligieron era lo mejor para su hija, que era lo mejor que podían encontrar. Pero ya has visto cómo han ido las cosas.

Con mis mejores deseos

Fleur, regina."

Aurora terminó de leer más animada. Esperaba que, teniendo a sus padres de su parte, pudieran hacer entrar en razón a ese dúo de mulas, por el bien de su amiga y de su futuro sobrino.

La joven rió por lo bajo cuando pensó en la palabra "sobrino". Hasta entonces, casi no había reparado en que dentro de poco iba ser tía, que dentro de poco tendría a un crío rechoncho y sonrosado corriendo por los pasillos, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia de Cissy. Volvió a sonreír al saberse celosa y a la vez alegre por su amiga, pero ahora no podía quedarse allí sentada ensimismada como una boba. Se levantó y salió en dirección al despacho de Philip para comunicarle la noticia.


	6. Pequeño Philip

Durante los consiguientes meses, tanto Aurora y Philip como Stefan y Fleur no cesaron de escribir suplicantes cartas a Hubert y Jan, cartas que no obtuvieron repuesta. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los meses, Cassandra se fue animando ante la perspectiva de ser madre. Aquello la animaba, por lo que Aurora no hacía otra cosa que hablar de niños para que la joven alejara la mente de sus enfadados padres, que ahora estaban más lejos que nunca.

Por otro lado, aquel invierno fue muy duro. Para mediados de diciembre, los campesinos no tenían nada que llevarse a la boca, y mucho menos madera para encender el fuego. Cuando las primeras protestas llegaron a sus oídos, Aurora y Philip ordenaron repartir una parte de las reservas de grano entre la famélica población, además de liberalizar las leyes sobre la tala y recogida de ramas de árboles de temporalmente. El condestable y el ama de llaves, que junto con el senescal habían sido prácticamente los amos de Hamlin Garde hasta la llegada de los príncipes, protestaron sonoramente, aunque a pesar suyo tuvieron que ceder. A regañadientes, el condestable se colocó ante las puertas del granero para registrar y controlar la cantidad de grano que se llevarían los campesinos, mientras que su señor escribía a sus suegros explicándoles el por qué de la liberalización temporal de las leyes.

Las dos parejas pasaron la navidad en la fortaleza, contentos y felices. Durante las fiestas dejaron de escribir a los reyes, tratándolos como un problema lejano. En Nochebuena, tal y como mandaba la tradición, invitaron a todos los habitantes del feudo para celebrar un banquete. Los aldeanos acudieron gustosos, ya que en contadas ocasiones podían atiborrarse de comida y bebida. Después, en la intimidad, los cuatro abrieron los habituales regalos. Stefan y Fleur enviaron un presente para cada uno: una capa nueva de seda para Owein, un tintero de plata para Philip, y sendos collares para Aurora y Cassandra. Las madrinas de Aurora les regalaron prendas nuevas a cada uno, mientras que Neriah les envió los regalos más valiosos, cuatro libros, uno para cada uno, forrados en piel. Eran la "Vita nuova" y la "Divina Comedia", "La Chanson de Roland" y el "Leabhar Ghabhála Érenn". Junto al paquete había una escueta nota de la mujer que comentaba, en pocas palabras, que necesitaban leer algo que no fuera La Biblia. De Hubert y Jan no había nada, pero a nadie le importó, y si les afectó los disimularon. Bailaron, comieron y bebieron hasta la saciedad, arropados por la alegría del momento y por la gente, que ya los consideraba unos buenos señores.

El invierno pasó y le siguió la carestía habitual de la primavera. Aurora y Philip se vieron obligados a reabrir el enorme granero para repartir alimento entre la población. Los campos fueron convenientemente arados y se volvió a las actividades habituales.

A mediados de abril Aurora descubrió que estaba embarazada. Nada más saberlo, acudió tan rápido como pudo al despacho de Philip y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza, entre los airados gritos de las criadas, quienes no hacían más que repetir que debía descansar.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora, y antes de que a los reyes les llegara la noticia de que iban a ser abuelos ya lo presuponían por los rumores. Tanto en Glenhaven como en Gaiforte la alegría fue general, y el anuncio oficial fue acogido con festejos por parte de ambos países. Aurora escribió personalmente a sus padres, pidiendo que visitaran Hamlin Garde, y que allí se quedaran hasta el nacimiento del niño. Philip hizo otro tanto, pero otra vez sus intentos cayeron en saco roto. Stefan y Fleur aceptaron gustosamente, y en su respuesta anunciaron que vendrían durante el verano.

En junio nació el hijo de Cissy y Owein. Durante siete horas, ambos, Owein y Philip, se apelotonaron frente a la puerta de la alcoba, caminando en círculos, hechos ambos un manojo de nervios. Al fin, cerca del mediodía, la puerta se abrió y salieron la partera, que se escabulló tras decir que ambos, madre e hijo, estaban bien, y Aurora, agotada pero feliz, que llevaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas.

-¡Es un chico! –Exclamó, sonriente- ¡Venid a verlo! ¿No es un encanto?

Le entregó el niño a Owein, quien lo cogió con manos temblorosas, sin decir una palabra pero con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

-¿A qué estás esperando, hombre? ¿No ves que Cissy aún no lo ha visto? –Bramó Philip, divertido- Venga, ve a verla…

Temblando y con el niño en los brazos, Owein entró en la habitación a paso rápido, casi corriendo. Al verle, Aurora sonrió y, cuando él hubo pasado, cerró lentamente la puerta del cuarto.

* * *

Esta vez nadie se molestó escribir a Hubert y a Jan. Los recién convertidos en tíos decretraron dos días de fiesta en todo el feudo por el nacimiento de su sobrino. A las dos semanas, se celebró en la pequeña iglesia el bautizo del pequeño, el cual fue llamado como su tío, Philip. Los príncipes fueron nombrados los padrinos del pequeño Philip, que gritó como un poseso cuando el sacerdote lo sumergió en la pila bautismal.

A finales de agosto el feudo entero se preparó para cosecha. Durante una semana entera, los campesinos recogieron el trigo maduro de los campos del castillo, liderados por el mismo Philip. Aurora también quiso participar en la cosecha, pero debido al embarazo se tuvo que conformar con mirar desde lejos como trabajaban. Después de cada jornada, todos los agricultores cenaban en las inmensas mesas de la gran sala. Allí celebraban concursos y juegos, entre risas y bromas. Una vez pasada la cosecha, cada trabajador se llevó consigo una gravilla por cada medio acre cosechado. Era poco, pero era lo que dictaba la ley.

Fue por esas fechas cuando llegaron los padres de Aurora. Cuando se divisó el regio carruaje se armó un gran alboroto, y una curiosa multitud se agolpó en el patio de armas del castillo, intentando divisar a los monarcas.

Lo primero que hicieron Stefan y Fleur nada más bajar fue abrazar a su hija. Después saludaron cordialmente a los demás y le hicieron carantoñas al pequeño Philip. Neriah también estaba alegre, a su manera. Le estrechó la mano a su sobrina y la felicitó mientras hacía un amago de sonrisa.

Aurora se encargó personalmente de asignarles unas habitaciones. La de sus padres, de acuerdo con su rango, era la más lujosa, sólo superada por la gran cámara. Neriah se acomodó en una habitación más pequeña y recogida.

Todos pasaron una temporada agradable, dedicados a las cacerías otoñales. Después, en noviembre, los despenseros comenzaron con la matanza, y la despensa se llenó a rebosar de carne conservada en sal. Y, cuando empezaron a caer las primeras nieves, llegaron Hubert y Jan.

* * *

Absolutamente nadie se esperaba la visita. Los dos llegaron a galope tendido en mitad de la noche y durante una tormenta. Aurora y Philip, no queriendo despertar a los demás, no dijeron nada. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero no mencionaron ni a Owein, ni a Cissy ni a Philip. Muertos de sueño, los príncipes les acomodaron en una habitación y se fueron a dormir.

Al amanecer Cissy se levantó al oír el llanto del niño. Bostezando y casi a ciegas por la poca luz, se dirigió hacia la cuna y lo cogió en brazos. Temiendo que Owein despertara por el ruido, Cassandra salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Deambuló sin rumbo por los pasillos, cantando nanas en voz baja. Pasado un rato, el pequeño volvía a dormir como un angelito. Satisfecha, se dispuso a volver a la cama.

Giró sobre sí misma para ir hacia su cuarto cuando se encontró de lleno con sus padres. Cissy los miró con los ojos como platos, sin saber si eran un producto de su mente cansada o si de verdad estaban allí, ante ella.

-Hola, Cassandra –dijo su padre muy serio.

Entonces ella supo que de verdad eran reales. Apretó a Philip contra su pecho y bajó la mirada.

-Hola –se limitó a decir.

Se impuso en el pasillo un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por los gemidos de Philip, que se había vuelto a despertar. Jan avanzó hasta situarse junto a Cissy y le echó una cariñosa mirada al niño. Sonrió.

-Se parece mucho a ti –dijo.

Hubert se acercó para ver a su nieto. También sonreía.

Cissy supo que había llegado el momento de que los tres hablaran después de tanto tiempo. Decidió comenzar ella.

-Escuchadme –empezó- Madre, Padre, yo…

-No tienes que decir nada –interrumpió Jan- Mi nuera tiene razón: tanto tu padre como yo somos un par de mulas.

Cissy no dijo nada. Se sentía aliviada, aliviada y feliz. Extendió los brazos y puso a Philip en los de su madre. Enseguida la conversación se derivó hacia el niño, como si entre ellos nunca hubiera pasado nada.


	7. Rose

Al otro lado de los recios muros de piedra nevaba. Las nieves, avivadas por el viento, danzaban a sus anchas por el cielo completamente encapotado. Los siervos, alarmados por la magnitud de la tormenta de nieve, se refugiaron en sus chozas, rezando con fervor para que la tormenta cesara lo antes posible. Los habitantes del castillo, por su parte, estaban más atentos al acontecimiento que tenía lugar en el interior de la fortaleza que a la propia tormenta.

Debía ser cerca de la medianoche. Desde hacían horas, demasiadas para recordar cuantas, los sirvientes se agolpaban ante los aposentos de sus señores, intentando ver algo, lo que fuera, de primera mano. Philip estaba de pie ante la puerta cerrada de la habitación, dando vueltas por el pasillo mientras se mordía las uñas de puro nervio. Por su parte, Hubert, Stefan y Owein estaban cómodamente sentados en sillas, bebiendo vino. De vez en cuando, alguno de ellos soltaba una risita maliciosa en dirección a Philip. Neriah estaba de pie contra la pared, meditabunda, y las madrinas de Aurora cuchicheaban con sus agudas vocecillas.

-¡¿Qué os parece tan gracioso?! –exclamó rojo de ira. Luego les dio la espalda y continuó caminando, más nervioso si cabe- ¿Es que tiene que tardar tanto?

-Tranquilo, Phil –respondió Owein poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Estas cosas pasan cuando pasan…

-¿C-Cuando pasan….? ¿Cuándo pasan, Owein? ¡Por el amor de Dios! –Bramó-¡Llevan ahí dentro toda la tarde!

En ese momento la puerta se entreabrió y salió Cassandra. Le echó una mirada asesina a su hermano mientras decía:

-¡Maldita sea, cállate de una vez! –Rumió- Aurora te está oyendo. Está preocupada, y eso es malísimo, ¿me oyes?

Un tanto aturdido, Philip balbuceó una excusa. Su hermana frunció el ceño, tal como haría una madre con un chiquillo travieso, y volvió a entrar, dejando la puerta cerrada a cal y canto. Pero una vez la puerta se cerró, volvió a pasear en círculos.

Philip sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Cogía aire con rapidez mientras apretaba y soltaba los puños. Stefan le cogió por el brazo.

-Anda, ven –dijo alegremente- Necesitas despejarte un poco.

Se lo llevó a otro corredor, apartando a los sirvientes a su paso. Philip no quería marcharse. Al fin y al cabo, quien estaba al otro lado de la maciza puerta era su mujer. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y se dejó llevar. Stefan le llevó a la despensa, en los sótanos.

-Umm... –murmuró a la par que examinaba el lugar- Muros gruesos, situado en los sótanos, caliente…Bien –continuó en tono jovial mientras se sacudía las manos- ¡Aquí lo tienes!

Philip no sabía a santo de qué le llevaba su suegro a ese lugar, ni tampoco el por qué de su alegría.

-Que tengo… ¿qué? –respondió.

-Digo que tienes un lugar para gritar y berrear a tus anchas sin que mi hija te oiga tan fuerte como si estuvieras a su lado.

Philip frunció el ceño ante la broma.

-¿Me estáis tomando el pelo?

Stefan se apresuró a gesticular una negación.

-¡Para nada, chico! –Exclamó- Necesitas explayarte, soltar tensión…

Philip le dio la espalda, enfadado.

-Creo que ya soy lo bastante mayorcito como para controlar mi tensión.

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero su suegro le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Veo que no lo coges. Entonces te lo explicaré –dijo ahora más serio.

Philip suspiró, molesto, pero para librarse lo más pronto posible de él decidió hacer caso y escuchar.

-Verás, cuando nace un niño –empezó Stefan- rara es la comadrona que no echa prácticamente al padre del cuarto a patadas, recordándole sus obligaciones en otro lugar…

-Lo sé, mi madre me dijo algo así –le interrumpió el príncipe- Creo que me dijo que sería infinitamente más útil en otro lugar…

-¡Ah, ¿lo ves?! –respondió Stefan. Acto seguido continuó- Sin embargo, la inmensa mayoría de los hombres (y más los que van a tener su primer hijo) no hacen más que dar vueltas en torno a la puerta como un perro que busca comida.

-¿Y esto quiere decir qué…? –se apresuró a preguntar Philip.

-Con esto quiero decir –continuó Stefan- que no vas a conseguir absolutamente nada con lo que estabas haciendo hace un rato. Te diré una cosa: si nosotros creemos que lo pasamos mal en un momento como este, imagínate nuestras mujeres. Traer un hijo al mundo debe ser una tortura; aún recuerdo que cuando nació Aurora a veces oía gemir a mi mujer…Sinceramente, parecía que la estuvieran dando una paliza…

Philip le escuchaba. Cuando el rey terminó, él recordó de súbito qué hacían ellos allí. Lo había olvidado todo, pero ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo.

-El llevarme aquí –murmuró- no ha sido con la intención de darme una charla sobre paternidad, ¿verdad?

Stefan le sonrió.

-En parte sí. Ahora será mejor que subamos –respondió- De ninguna manera me perdería el nacimiento de mi primer nieto.

* * *

Tumbada sobre la cama, Aurora se retorcía de dolor. Sentada junto a ella estaba su madre, que cada poco le limpiaba los goterones de sudor y las lágrimas. Sobre el baúl estaba Cissy, con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación en la cara. Su suegra estaba a los pies de la cama, y de cuando en cuando le echaba una mirada a su entrepierna. La comadrona se paseaba por la habitación, con cara paciente y resignada.

-Madre –preguntó Cissy- ¿Es normal que sangre tanto?

Jan abrió la boca para responder, pero Aurora se le adelantó.

-¡Pues claro que no es normal, imbécil! –bramó.

Tuvo otra contracción. Gimió de dolor mientras estrujaba la mano de su madre.

-¡Phil! –Gritó- ¡Quiero que venga Philip! ¡Te voy a matar por lo que me has hecho, maldito hijo de…!

Otra contracción le impidió seguir. Tanto su madre como su suegra se miraron mutuamente y, sin poder resistirlo más, estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿De qué demonios os estáis riendo? –gimió Aurora.

Las dos mujeres contuvieron la risa a duras penas.

-Oh, nada, mujer. Nada de nada –respondió Jan entre risitas.

-Idos al diablo –murmuró la princesa entre delirios- Tú y el bastardo de tu hijo…

Ahora eran las tres mujeres las que se partían de risa. Aurora, medio inconsciente por el dolor, estaba tan débil que no las respondió. De repente Cissy, que se balanceaba adelante y atrás con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, riendo como una chiquilla, se incorporó y señaló hacia la joven.

-Creo que ya está saliendo…

* * *

Pasado un rato la comadrona sostenía al primer hijo de Aurora, el heredero de Gaiforte y Glenhaven. Una vez estuvo lavado, la mujer lo puso en brazos de su madre.

-¡Es una niña! –Gritó Cassandra, emocionada- ¡Es una monada!

Aurora no decía nada, sino que miraba a la recién nacida completamente embelesada.

-Se parece a Aurora –murmuró Fleur- No, es idéntica a Aurora…

La comadrona había recogido sus bártulos. Estaba plantada frente a la cama, esperando la autorización para salir. Carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar.

-Vaya –dijo Jan cuando vio a la mujer- Será mejor que salgamos. Seguro que Philip está deseando conocerla…

-Si es que no se ha tirado por la ventana –bromeó Fleur.

Las cuatro mujeres se despidieron de Aurora y salieron, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Al instante, se empezaron a escuchar murmullos provenientes del corredor. La princesa sonrió al imaginar que los murmullos que ella oía eran en realidad exclamaciones de alegría.

Sabiéndose sola, Aurora examinó a la pequeña con más detenimiento.

Era un bebé pequeño, seguramente porque había nacido con alguna que otra semana de antelación, pero bien proporcionado. Era rubia, como ella, y su piel era sonrosada y suave. Sin embargo, la niña lucía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Eres…-susurró al oído de la pequeña- lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida…

Se abrió la puerta y entró un alborotado Philip quien, una vez atravesado el umbral, se quedó allí plantado, sin saber qué hacer. Aurora le sonrió, dispuesta a enseñarle la niña con alguna frase propia del momento. Sin embargo, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-P-Philip… –balbuceó.

Él tragó saliva y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó junto a ella con la cabeza baja, como si no se atreviera a mirar al bulto que Aurora sostenía.

-Mira…

Él lo hizo, obediente, como si esperara aquella autorización. Sonrió cuando vio a la niña y le acarició la pequeña cabeza.

-Es preciosa –susurró- Y veo que ha heredado la belleza de su madre…

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante unos momentos, contemplando a la niña.

-¿Cómo la vamos a llamar? –preguntó de súbito Aurora.

Philip se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pensativo.

-Mis padres insisten en llamarla como mi abuela… -dijo.

Aurora abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Por nada del mundo mi hija se llamará Urraca! ¡Va a parecer un pájaro de mal agüero! –gritó.

Philip rió por lo bajo.

-Lo sé, estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, mi abuela sí parecía a un pajarraco, tanto que sólo le faltaban las plumas –bromeó- Por otro lado, creo que tengo un buen nombre.

-¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó la princesa- Y… ¿Cuál es?

Él se hizo de rogar, divertido.

-Bueno, digamos que hace años conocía una chica, y esa chica tenía un nombre muy hermoso…

Aurora negó con la cabeza. Intentaba parecer seria, pero su sonrisa la delataba.

-¿Quieres llamarla Rose? ¿Para que los niños le digan "Échale agua por la cabeza y le saldrán flores por las orejas"?

Philip contuvo una carcajada.

-¿Te decían eso?

-A veces. Aún me pongo enferma sólo de pensarlo.

Él la abrazó. No estaba dispuesto a ceder por nada del mundo.

-Pues a mí Rose me gusta, y mucho. Los niños de Glenhaven no sabrían distinguir entre una verdadera rosa y un geranio.

Aurora sonrió. Él la miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos, con esa seductora mirada que la había echo caer a sus pies años atrás…

-Bueno –admitió- Rose no está tan mal, después de todo…


	8. No puedo darte lo que pides

**Una pqueña nota: **Siempre uso los nombres de la versión inglesa de la película. Sin embargo, quisiera hacer una excepción con un personaje, aunque suene raro. Ese personaje es nada más y nada menos que el hada Primavera. ¿Que por qué voy a llamarla con su nombre español, cuando sugún yo misma pongo todos los nombres en inglés para evitar confusiones a las personas que no conocen la versión española? Pues, sencillamente, es por una causa personal. Os explico: Primavera, en la versión original inglesa, se la llama nada más y nada menos que Merryweather. Nunca me ha gustado ese nombre, en parte porque es el nombre de una vieja cotilla de Lo que el viento se llevó (¡Dios, como odio a esa vieja! ¡Páginas y páginas de la novela hablando de cotilleos!), y también porque no quiero que mi hada favorita se llame "Buen tiempo" (vamos, ni de coña).

Bueno, espero haberos aclarado algo a los que no conozcan la versión hispana. Besos y que disfrutéis con la lectura.

* * *

El bautizo de la primogénita de los futuros reyes más poderosos del continente exigía toda la pompa y el boato posible. Sin embargo, debido a la dureza del invierno (y también a las peticiones de los nuevos padres), se realizó en la pequeña iglesia de Hamlin Garde. Todos los siervos estaban invitados a la celebración, además de los señores feudales vecinos.

En cuanto al nombre, casi nadie se atrevió a discutirlo. Rose era bonito e inusual, y Aurora y Philip no tendrían que quebrarse la cabeza buscando entre antepasados ilustres para encontrar un nombre. Cuando los príncipes lo anunciaron a la familia, las hadas empezaron a gimotear de alegría por que su ahijada las recordara de ese modo, lo que provocó que Neriah soltara una risotada hiriente, seguida de una airada discusión con Primavera y Flora. Las tres mujeres quedaron decepcionadas cuando Aurora pidió a los cuatro reyes que fueran los padrinos de la pequeña. Esperaban que la joven las eligiera con toda seguridad a ellas. Pero se consolaron cuando la princesa se apresuró a añadir que las tres también serían sus madrinas, aunque sólo fuera de hecho.

Durante los días que precedieron a la ceremonia nevó con insólita intensidad, por lo cual la inmensa mayoría de los nobles invitados al bautizo no pudieron asistir. Sin embargo, cuando ya no se esperaban que viniera nadie, se presentó en la fortaleza el señor de Llanwik, Sean, junto a su esposa Joan. El señor de Llanwik manifestó una mal fingida alegría por el natalicio, molesto por que su mujer prácticamente lo arrastrara en mitad de una tormenta para ir a ver a una cría. Joan, por su parte, saludó efusivamente a Hubert, Jan y Philip, y a los demás les dedicó una fría cortesía.

Nada más llegar, se les habían asignado una habitación en la que permanecieron atrincherados durante todo el día y la mañana del día siguiente. Al finalizar la jornada, los sirvientes que estaban a cargo del matrimonio acudieron a las habitaciones de sus señores para quejarse del despotismo con el que eran tratados.

Tanto Aurora como Philip se alarmaron, pero pidieron a los criados paciencia, y prometieron aclarar el asunto cuanto antes.

-Esa Joan siempre ha considerado escoria a todo lo que no sea ella –rumió Cassandra una vez los criados hubieron salido- Es una pena que aún no se haya dado cuenta de que la única montaña de estiércol es ella…

Philip frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras, pero no quería empezar a discutir. Sabía que, en parte, Cassandra tenía razón. Murmuró una excusa y salió, dejando solas a Cissy y Aurora, ambas con los niños.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué ha venido –dijo Aurora, acunando a Rose- ¡Pero si me odia! ¿Qué se le ha pasado por la cabeza para venir aquí?

-¡Bah! Lo único que quiere es a mi hermano, ya te lo dije. Pero tu no te preocupes –bromeó- porque ahora puedes restregarle a la pequeña Rose por toda su asquerosa cara de niña bonita.

Aurora no pudo reprimir una carcajada, pero se sintió culpable por ello.

-Cissy, eso es cruel –respondió en tono maternal.

-De acuerdo, mamá, pero ya soy mayorcita –se mofó la joven- De todas maneras –continuó más seria- se lo merece. Ella siempre ha hecho lo mismo con sus amantes…

Aurora la miró sin entender sus palabras. Cassandra se dio cuenta.

-¿No lo sabías? –Preguntó, como si aquello fuera una verdad universal- Solía escoger a hombres, si no casados, felizmente prometidos, de esos como Philip que están muy enamorados. Y cuando ya los tenía bien amarrados, disfrutaba paseando por lugares concurridos, que casualmente eran los mismos en los que estaba paseando la antigua amada. Siempre que la veía, se lanzaba hacia la chica arrastrando al pobre infeliz del brazo, y le hablaba con su lengua de víbora de lo felices que eran los dos ahora.

-Vaya…

-Eso fue hasta que le puso el ojo encima a Philip, naturalmente. Entonces su padre la casó con el señor de Llanwik, otro imbécil de tomo y lomo…

Aurora suspiró, un tanto desinteresada por el tema. Se levantó y se dispuso a acostar a la niña.

* * *

La ceremonia fue como la seda. En la iglesia se impuso un silencio solemne, roto por los gemidos del joven Phil, al que la voz potente del sacerdote no dejaba dormir, y por el llanto ocasional de Fauna. Rose estaba despierta, pero sin embargo no lloraba, o al menos se controló durante gran parte de la ceremonia. Dejó al cura decir su primer nombre "Rose", pero los siguientes (en honor a familiares queridos o lustres) apenas fueron entendidos debido a los berridos que emitió cuando fue sumergida en la pila bautismal. Sin embargo, su llanto fue ahogado por el ensordecedor bramido que emitió la multitud una vez el sacerdote la alzó para presentarla ante sus futuros súbditos.

Después del bautizo se celebró un gran banquete en honor de la recién nacida princesa, aunque su protagonista no tomó parte en él. Nada más llegar al castillo, Aurora y Cassandra acostaron a los niños y se marcharon a la gran sala, dejándolos al cuidado de una vieja criada de confianza.

Cuando el banquete estaba en su máximo apogeo, Joan se escabulló de la sala. Afortunadamente para ella, nadie reparó en su ausencia. Paseó por los corredores en silencio, sola, pues no quería que nadie la viera así como estaba, completamente fuera de sí. Subió hacia su cuarto.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –Gritó mientras se paseaba por la habitación- ¡¿Cómo se atreve esa maldita zorra siquiera a dirigirme la palabra?!

Se refería a Aurora. Nada más comenzar el banquete, la joven, por pura cortesía, se había acercado a hablar con ella, tal y como mandaban las normas. Y, por pura cortesía, Joan se había visto obligada a entablar una conversación. Sin embargo, ese acatamiento total, esa actitud de muñeca, era lo que más sacaba de quicio a Joan.

Cerca, en una mesa, había una bandeja con una botella de vino y algo de comida. Joan les asestó un violento manotazo, y al instante los fragmentos de vidrio y el rojo contenido de la botella se extendían por el suelo.

Joan jadeaba de rabia. ¿Qué había visto Philip en esa zorra que no hubiera visto en ella? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no era ella lo suficientemente bella para él, o lo suficientemente rica? ¿Qué podía darle Aurora que ella no?

La mujer respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse. Pasados unos minutos decidió volver a la gran sala. Salió del cuarto y deambuló por los prácticamente desiertos corredores. Justo cuando se disponía a entrar en la sala escuchó el llanto de un niño en una habitación contigua.

Se agazapó en una esquina, y vio salir del cuarto a una vieja con un niño en brazos, que lloraba como un poseso. La mujer parecía desesperada por que el niño se callara, y decidió pasearse con él por el pasillo, para que no se despertara así Rose.

Una vez la vieja se hubo perdido de vista Joan entró en el cuarto. Se trataba de un cuarto de niños, todo lleno de juguetes regalos aún sin abrir. En el centro había dos cunas, una vacía. La otra la ocupaba la pequeña princesa.

Joan vaciló unos momentos, pero al final se decidió a pasar. Atravesó el cuarto prácticamente de puntillas y se asomó para ver a la criatura. Apretó los labios. Rose dormía plácidamente, sonriendo en sueños.

La mujer sintió un odio instantáneo hacia la niña. La odiaba por ser hija de Aurora de Philip, la odiaba por parecerse a su madre, la odiaba porque hubiera nacido de Aurora y no de ella.

Sintió el impulso de matarla allí mismo. Sería perfecto. Al fin y al cabo, la niña estaba sola, completamente indefensa, por lo que matarla sería cosa de niños. Sin embargo, se contuvo cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Joan…

Ella se volvió, sobresaltada. Se trataba de Philip. Ella se apresuró a buscar una excusa que explicara su presencia, pero él hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara. Después caminó hasta la cuna y observó a su hija, embelesado.

-¿A que es preciosa? –preguntó.

Joan soltó un bufido.

-Sí, claro –respondió empleando toda la ironía de la que fue capaz- Es un auténtico encanto…

Él se giró y la miró a los ojos. Ella le sonrió. Philip, vestido con sus mejores galas, estaba completamente espléndido…

-Me alegra que vinieras, Joan.

Ella bajó la mirada, intentando parecer recatada.

-Si, bueno, yo…Yo también me alegro de verte –dijo a media voz.

Philip se le acercó más, y Joan sonrió por lo bajo. Hacerse la tímida era algo que siempre daba resultado.

-Dime, Joan –preguntó Philip- ¿Qué tal tu vida de casada? ¿Eres feliz?

"Absolutamente perfecto", se dijo la mujer. Sin embargo, bajó aún más el tono de voz y mantuvo la mirada baja.

-No me quejo. Sean es un buen hombre, pero se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo fuera…

-¿Y eso? –respondió Philip, extrañado.

-Dice que tiene que administrar sus otros feudos. Sin embargo, a mí siempre me deja en Llanwik –ahora parecía que se pondría a llorar de un momento a otro- Fíjate, he llegado a sospechar que incluso tiene una amante…

Veía el enojo en los ojos de Philip. Satisfecha, soltó un par de lágrimas y se le abrazó.

-¡Estoy tan sola en ese castillo, Philip! Sin nadie con quien hablar, sin nadie que me escuche…

Él era un juguete entre sus manos. Aunque por fuera pareciera una muñeca rota, por dentro Joan brincaba de alegría. Por fin había caído. Lentamente, acercó sus labios a los suyos.

-Estoy tan sola, Philip…-susurró.

Entonces le besó. Lo tenía. Por fin lo tenía. Philip era todo suyo.

-¡No! –Gritó de pronto Philip.

Se aparó bruscamente de su abrazo. Miró hacia la puerta abierta con nerviosismo, y luego sus ojos se posaron en Joan, que le miraba todavía interpretando su papel. Jadeaba.

-No…

-Philip…-susurró Joan, todavía jugando a la mujer herida.

-¡No! –Exclamó él- No, Joan, déjalo.

Ella fue a ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero Philip la rechazó. Se precipitó hacia la puerta, pero, antes de salir, se giró hacia ella.

-Escucha, Joan. Yo no puedo darte lo que pides…

Se fue dejando a la mujer sola.

Joan apretó los puños de frustración. ¡Había estado tan cerca! También se dispuso a salir, pero, antes, echó un último vistazo a la cuna. Rose se había despertado, y la miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes.

-Sí, mírame. Mírame fijamente, pequeña bastarda –le susurró Joan cruelmente- Porque ante ti tienes a la próxima esposa de tu padre…


	9. Guerra

**Nota para GhostSteve:** Hay un pequeño cameo de la otra historia que estoy escribiendo. Es pequeño, pero un cameo es un cameo, jeje.

* * *

Tras el deshielo, los ilustres invitados de Hamlin Garde partieron hacia sus respectivos reinos, dejando solas a las dos parejas y casi vacía la despensa del castillo. Aquello marcó la vuelta a los quehaceres cotidianos, un tanto descuidados por los acontecimientos de aquel invierno. Philip volvió a encerrarse junto a Owein y el condestable; mientras que Aurora, muy a su pesar, dejaba a la pequeña Rose en manos de un ama de cría para ocuparse de los asuntos del castillo.

A la joven le dolía tener que dejar a su hija. Sentía que, dejándola al cuidado de otra mujer, la iría perdiendo poco a poco. Tenía miedo de que Rose le tomara cariño a su nodriza, distanciándose así de ella. Sus temores se basaban en su propia experiencia y la de sus padres. Aurora, al haberse criado con las hadas, sentía (y sentiría) un cariño especial por las tres mujeres, un amor que debería haber pertenecido a su madre por derecho. Ella no quería que le pasara eso con Rose.

Por lo tanto, Aurora siempre encontraba un momento para acercarse al cuarto de los niños y hacerle a su hija alguna carantoña, sonriendo satisfecha cuando la cría le sonreía. Cassandra, que también se había visto obligada a dejar a Phil, intuía sus miedos. Creía que tal apego por la niña era debido al propio temor de Aurora de que un ser maligno pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento y arrebatarle a la pequeña. A su manera, intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Vamos, mujer –le dijo una tarde- No va a pasar nada por que te separes de ella durante cinco minutos…

Aurora, como de costumbre, prácticamente había arrastrado a sus damas al cuarto de los niños. Ahora le daba tranquilamente el pecho a Rose. No contestó, así que Cassandra decidió abordar directamente el tema. Cogió a Phil de los brazos de la criada y la despidió con un gesto.

-Deberías relajarte –dijo mientras le cambiaba los pañales al niño- En serio, dudo mucho que aparezca una bruja…

Aurora se sobresaltó.

-¿Una bruja? –preguntó, sorprendida.

-Sí, una bruja, eso he dicho –continuó Cissy- No va a aparecer de la nada una bruja y se va a llevar a Rose, eso tenlo por seguro.

La princesa rió por lo bajo ante aquellas palabras. Apartó la mirada de su amiga y la concentró en la pequeña.

-Es algo parecido.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó Cissy- ¿Entonces no crees eso? Pensé que, con todo lo que te pasó con Maleficent, ahora estarías temiendo que apareciera una bruja en cualquier momento…

-No exactamente –interrumpió la joven- Es que…bueno…

-¡Venga, mujer, suéltalo!

Pero la princesa se limitó a sonreírla. Continuó dándole el pecho a Rose ante la severa mirada de su cuñada, que la instaba a proseguir. Sin embargo, al poco rato Cassandra tuvo que darse por vencida. Un tanto defraudada, cogió a Phil, que había empezado a berrear, y empezó a cantarle una nana.

* * *

Los meses pasaban apaciblemente en el feudo. Phil y Rose eran la alegría de sus padres, creciendo sanos y felices, y las noticias provenientes de Glenhaven y Gaiforte eran siempre buenas. Sin prácticamente nada de que preocuparse, Aurora y Philip vivían felices, viendo crecer a su hija. Y, a los dos años, tuvieron su segundo hijo: Galen, heredero de los tronos de Gaiforte y Glenhaven. Durante el mes siguiente al nacimiento hubo fiestas a lo largo y ancho de los dos países para celebrar la venida al mundo del joven príncipe.

Sin embargo, a raíz del nacimiento de Galen, las noticias provenientes de Gaiforte cambiaron bruscamente de tono. Las pequeñas tensiones fronterizas con el país vecino de Northland iban a mayores. A la rivalidad entre señores feudales de uno y otro lado de la frontera se sumaron las medidas expansionistas del rey Guiveric, quien tenía puestos los objetivos en Gaiforte. Al poco, Jan escribió una suplicante carta a su hijo para pedirle que acudiera a Gaiforte junto con Owein lo antes posible para mediar en la situación.

Y, muy a su pesar, Philip y Owein se despidieron de sus familias y partieron hacia Gaiforte.

* * *

-Majestad, el príncipe Philip acaba de llegar.

El anciano rey salió de su ensimismamiento al oír la noticia. No dijo nada, pero se levantó del trono al momento y se precipitó hacia el patio para saludar a su hijo. Jan ya estaba fuera, abrazando a su primogénito con fuerza.

A Philip se le encogió el corazón al ver lo desmejorados que estaban sus padres. Abrazó otra vez a su madre y estrechó la mano de su padre.

-¿Cómo están todos? –preguntó Jan para romper el hielo.

-Aurora está bien, al igual que Cissy. Phil es un auténtico bribón, y Rosie ha crecido mucho este año. En cuanto a Galen…bueno, digamos que Aurora y yo no hemos dormido una noche entera desde que nació.

Hubert y Jan esbozaron una sonrisa recordar a sus nietos. Sin embargo, Philip y Owein cambiaron de tema.

-¿Cuál es la situación en la frontera este? –preguntó Owein.

Philip lo miró, comprendiendo su preocupación. Al fin y al cabo, su familia entera estaba asentada en la frontera con Northland.

-Ese bastardo de Guiveric no hace más que enviar escaramuzas a saquear nuestro territorio –respondió Hubert- Ya le he escrito varias veces.

-¿Y bien? –Quiso saber Philip- ¿Qué respondió?

-Digamos que nos envió como respuesta las cabezas de nuestros mensajeros conservadas en sal –dijo Jan- Está provocándonos, de eso no hay duda.

-Menudo necio. Gaiforte es grande, próspero, y está bien comunicado, además de que cuenta con el apoyo de Glenhaven…Por cierto, ¿has escrito a mi suegro? -preguntó el príncipe.

-Sí –dijo Hubert- Ya está reuniendo las tropas. Una sola palabra mía, dice, y pondrá rumbo a Gaiforte con su ejército.

Le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de su hijo, pero éste no contestó. Estaba visiblemente preocupado, al igual que Owein. Los reyes decidieron cambiar de tema.

-Pero todo eso puede esperar –dijo Jan en tono alegre- ¡Tenemos tantas cosas que contaros!

El matrimonio los arrastró hasta el interior de la fortaleza, esbozando tímidas sonrisas.

* * *

Philip y Owein permanecieron en Gaiforte durante meses. Owein, en su condición de habitante de la frontera, se encargó de hacer de mediador entre las dos potencias. Junto a Philip, se trasladó al viejo castillo de la familia de Owein para tener información de primera mano.

Mientras, en Hamlin Garde, Aurora no daba abasto. Ahora se juntaban sus tareas con las de Philip, y la princesa trabajaba todos los días a destajo, incluso con la ayuda de Cissy y los criados. Además, el recién nacido Galen le quitaba todo su tiempo libre, por lo que Rosie crecía casi sin ver a su madre, para gran disgusto de ésta.

Sólo se salía de la nueva rutina cuando llegaban noticias de Philip y Owein. El mensajero siempre les entregaba varias cartas: una escrita para los niños, una para Aurora y otra para Cassandra. Cuando llegaban, Phil y Rosie dejaban sus juegos y acudían corriendo a la gran sala, ansiosos por oír noticias de sus padres. Ambos se dedicaban a tirar a sus madres de las faldas para que se dieran prisa en leer y, cuando ellas lo hacían, escuchaban en completo silencio. Aquella ceremonia se había convertido, para ellos, en todo un acontecimiento.

Y, una vez solas, Aurora y Cissy leían sus respectivas cartas, ambas con el corazón en un puño, pues veían la tensión y el temor de sus esposos a pesar de sus alegres palabras.

Así estuvieron durante todo aquel invierno y la primavera, y el verano se auguraba igual. Durante casi todo junio no recibieron ninguna carta. Todos las esperaban, con temor Aurora y Cassandra, impacientes Rosie y Phil. Y, por fin, las cartas llegaron en mitad de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Phil.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa cuando el cansado mensajero entró jadeando en la sala. El sucio hombre se precipitó hacia el estrado para entregar las misivas a la señora de Hamlin Garde. La princesa las cogió con manos temblorosas, agradeciendo al Cielo que hubieran llegado, sin atreverse a abrir los sobres. Rosie le tiró rápidamente de la falda para devolverla al mundo real.

-¿Qué dice papá? –preguntó, sacándose el dedo de la boca.

Phil abandonó la montaña de regalos sin abrir y fue corriendo hacia su tía.

-Léela, tiíta, léela –le exigió.

Cissy les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa tranquila, pero por dentro se moría de ganas de saber sobre Owein y Philip. Intercambió una mirada con Aurora que le confirmó que ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Lo primero es lo primero –dijo Aurora intentando parecer calmada. Miró al mensajero, que permanecía quieto en el sitio- Agradezco vuestra rapidez. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-S-Slim, mi señora –balbuceó el mensajero, rojo de vergüenza. Tenía el fuerte acento de Gaiforte.

-Mi cuñada y yo os lo agradecemos de nuevo, Slim –se dirigió hacia el ama de llaves- Rowena, lleva a Slim a las cocinas y dadle de comer todo lo que pida.

El hombre balbuceó unas palabras de agradecimiento y se fue tras la criada. Una vez se hubieron ido, los niños volvieron a pedir que Aurora les leyera la carta. Ella le entregó uno de los sobres a Cissy y abrió la carta de Phil y Rosie.

Les leyó la carta lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez hubo terminado, en vez de comentar alegremente con los niños el contenido del mensaje, o de reelerlo, tal y como ya era tradición, Aurora dejó la carta sobre la mesa y salió casi corriendo de la sala. Entró en su cuarto, despidió a los criados y cerró la puerta. Antes de nada, estuvo unos minutos dando vueltas por la habitación, intentando serenarse. Después echó un vistazo a la cuna donde dormía su hijo Galen. Por último, se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a leer.

"A mi querida Aurora:

Espero sinceramente que tú y los niños estéis bien. Nosotros, gracias al Cielo, a la suerte o a lo que sea, vamos tirando. Aunque la versión oficial diga que ambos debemos mediar en el conflicto, la verdad es que no hacemos otra cosa que traspasar una y otra vez la frontera para intentar averiguar los planes enemigos. A ti no puedo ocultarte nada: se están preparando para la guerra, y mucho me temo que ésta estalle de un momento a otro. De ser así, tanto Owein como yo tendremos que ir a la batalla, por mucho que me pese. Ya sabes cuanto las detesto.

Esto de hacer de espía es peligroso. He de reconocer que varias veces hemos salido ilesos por pura suerte, aunque como precio han muerto varios de nuestros hombres. Las condiciones de vida de los que viven aquí son realmente pésimas, y los nobles del lugar se comportan como auténticos tiranos para con sus siervos. Cada vez que los veo, pavoneándose, por sus sucios castillos en un vano intento de parecer más importantes de lo que ya son me dan ganas de vomitar. En cuanto a la familia de Owein, se comportan igual que los demás. Sus hermanos nos tratan bien, pero sé que detrás de sus sonrisas hay un gran odio hacia Owein, por haber llegado mucho más lejos que ninguno de ellos. Él lo sabe y le duele porque, al fin y al cabo, son sus hermanos, pero ya sabe que no se puede dejar pisar.

Pienso en vosotros todos los días. En ti y en los niños. Siento decir esto, pero dile a Rosie que lo más seguro es que no pueda estar en casa para su cumpleaños. Se va a enfadar, lo sé, pero dile también que lamento de veras. Y aunque sea difícil, pienso mandarle un regalo. Estoy seguro de que le gustará y se calmará un poco.

Es también una pena que no pueda ver a Galen. Seguro que ha crecido mucho desde que me fui. Si pudieran oírme, les diría a los dos que estoy orgulloso de ellos, y que los extraño.

Te tengo siempre en mi memoria. Te extraño, a ti más que a nada. El otro día, sin ir más lejos, recordé de repente cómo nos conocimos, y aquel pensamiento me alegró el resto del día. Ojalá que todo este absurdo termine pronto para volver a tu lado.

Siempre tuyo, Philip".

Aurora terminó de leer, más preocupada que antes. Dejó caer los brazos sobre el regazo, mientras miraba la carta con ojos ausentes.

-Guerra…-susurró.


	10. Aventura

En otoño, Philip y Owein regresaron a casa. Venían sin séquito, vestidos con ropa de montar enormemente sucia y surcados de cicatrices. Nada más ver a Philip atravesar el patio de armas, Aurora se le echó al cuello, riendo y llorando a la vez. Phil y Rosie bajaron a la carrera, ansiosos por ver de nuevo a sus padres.

Philip abrazó con fuerza a su mujer y jugó un buen rato con la pequeña Rosie, mientras que les entregaba a los niños todos y cada uno de los regalos de parte de sus abuelos. Después subió al cuarto donde dormía el pequeño Galen, le cogió en brazos y le hizo alguna carantoña. Sólo después de eso se dejó mimar por Aurora, que le examinó todas las heridas y cicatrices, con expresión preocupada. Él intentaba tranquilizarla minimizando la importancia de su misión.

-¡Vamos, mujer, si no son nada! Además –añadió sonriendo burlonamente- ¿no decís las mujeres que los hombres con cicatrices son más atractivos?

-Para quien le gusten los muñecos rotos, quizás –respondió Aurora, que no estaba para bromas.

Todos pasaron unos días de completo idilio, alegres por la vuelta a casa. Sin embargo, a los pocos días, Philip tuvo que confesarle a Aurora la verdadera causa de su vuelta. No era definitiva: simplemente pasarían el invierno en Hamlin Garde, y después volverían, pues sus vidas en la frontera peligraban demasiado. Pronto estallaría la guerra, en la primavera lo más seguro, y entonces ellos tendrían que partir hacia Gaiforte. Las tropas de Stefan ya habían partido y esperaban llegar antes de las primeras nieves.

Aurora le escuchó aparentemente serena, sonriéndole en todo momento, pero por dentro estaba terriblemente angustiada. Philip lo intuyó y, con infinita ternura, la atrajo hacia si y la abrazó.

Por su parte, Phil y Rosie hacían todo tipo de trastadas sin que nadie los detuviera, pues todos estaban demasiado alborotados con el regreso de los señores. Ambos eran pequeños, traviesos, y en aquel momento estaban en un paraíso de libertad.

Uno de los últimos días de otoño, Phil y Rosie estaban jugando en el patio. Phil era un gran caballero, que cumplía con las normas de la caballería, pero a su manera. Levaba puesto un casco demasiado grande para él, portaba un pequeño escudo de madera y en su mano blandía una espada de filo romo, regalo de su abuelo. Rosie llevaba como siempre a Puff, su muñeca, casi tan grande como ella, agarrada de un brazo, lo que hacía que la muñeca fuera casi arrastrada por el suelo.

-Y ahora –exclamó Phil, dando entusiastas sablazos al aire- llega el valiente caballero, Phil de Hamlin Garde ¡Tomad esa, y esa!

Entonces el niño vio que el guarda de la puerta no estaba en su puesto. Había entrado en la garita, y por la puerta abierta lo veía claramente echando una partida de cartas con sus compañeros.

Sonrió de pura felicidad. ¡Por fin podría salir! Llevaba años esperando su momento, el momento en que pudiera salir del castillo para vivir sus propias a venturas. Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo en dirección a las cocinas. Sin que el cocinero lo viera, cogió un buen puñado de galletas y algún que otro dulce, un poco de pan y un trozo de queso, y se los guardó en su pequeño zurrón. Se escabulló de las cocinas y salió al patio. Echó una mirada en derredor, para asegurarse de que nadie iba a detenerle. Después, salió del castillo, a la carrera.

Pero no había dado ni siquiera unos pasos cuando una vocecilla le interrumpió.

-Phil, ¿adónde vas?

Ella otra vez. Se giró fastidiado hacia Rosie, con una mirada aparentemente inocente.

-Voy a correr aventuras –le dijo el niño, orgulloso.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Berreó- ¡Las niñas no van a buscar aventuras, juegan con muñecas!

Ella hinchó los mofletes, enfadada, estrujando a Puff con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pues si no me llevas se lo diré a tu madre. ¡Se lo diré y te castigará!

Phil le sacó la lengua, enfadado. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir su derrota. Le hizo un gesto a Rose, y la niña se situó a su lado, exhibiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

* * *

Era realmente un día espléndido, uno de los últimos días calurosos antes de la llegada del frío. El bosque lucía hermoso, cubierto de hojas caídas e iluminado por la luz del sol. Rosie estaba entusiasmada, pues sólo había salido al bosque una vez, con su madre, y ahora se paraba ante cada árbol y cada piedra para observarlos detenidamente, libre de las órdenes de sus mayores. Phil procuraba caminar deprisa para dar esquinazo a Rose, pero ella no se dejaba. A pesar de su apariencia distraída, estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento de Phil.

Él estaba contento a pesar de considerar a Rose un incordio. Estaba viviendo su primera aventura, como un caballero de verdad, y aquello era suficiente para casi hacerle olvidar a la pesada de su prima.

Debían haber andado cien leguas, por lo menos, calculó. Rosie estaría cansada. Él no lo estaba, naturalmente, y el que sus piernas le dolieran de tanto caminar era normal. Era debido a la caminata, no al cansancio.

-Rosie, ¿quieres comer? –preguntó, haciendo caso omiso del ruido que hacían sus tripas.

-Sí, vamos a comer. Estoy cansada –respondió ella.

Se pegaron un atracón. Después de comer, tal y como estaban acostumbrados, se echaron una siesta. Phil intentó dominar el sueño, pues al fin y al cabo ya era un hombre de verdad, de los que su madre no manda dormir la siesta, pero a los cinco minutos estaba completamente dormido.

Cuando ambos despertaron, ya estaba atardeciendo. Empezaba a hacer frío, y Phil, más que pensar en la aventura que tenía por delante, lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era estar en los brazos de su madre. A su lado, Rosie temblaba de frío.

-Phil –pidió- vámonos a casa…

El niño la miró, intentando parecer confiado ante ella, una dama en apuros, antes la pesada de su prima.

-No te preocupes –le dijo, jactancioso- Sé perfectamente el camino.

La realidad era que no recordaba por dónde habían ido. Phi eligió una dirección al azar y empezó a caminar con Rosie cogida de la mano, rezando por que fuera el camino correcto.

Llegaron hasta el borde de un precipicio, al otro lado del bosque. En el horizonte, vieron extenderse castillos, aldeas, y campos de cultivo. Maravillado, Phil se prometió a sí mismo que cuando fuera un gran guerrero conquistaría aquellas tierras y construiría su castillo en ese mismo lugar. A su lado, Rosie seguía temblando de frío unido con un creciente miedo. Las sombras eran cada vez más largas y pronto el sol se pondría. Era reconfortante escuchar un cuerno a lo lejos.

El sonido se acercaba cada vez más. Pensando que serían sus propios padres, Phil olvidó que ya era todo un caballero y se precipitó hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido con Rosie cogida de la mano.

Miraron un tanto decepcionados al comité de bienvenida, una partida de caza de uno de los castillos vecinos. La comitiva la componían un viejo cetrero, llevando todos os útiles para la caza con halcones, y una mujer ricamente ataviada, de pie junto a su caballo.

Rosie contempló asombrada a la mujer. Era bella, casi tanto como su madre. Vestía un elegante conjunto de caza, con los sedosos cabellos cuidadosamente recogidos para no despeinarla durante la cabalgada. Sin embargo, la altivez y el desdén ensombrecían sus inmaculados rasgos.

Ella miró a los niños con una mueca de desprecio escrita en la cara. Después su mirada se concentró en la niña. La miró a los ojos, y Rose le devolvió la mirada, aunque se sentía cohibida ante aquella mujer.

De repente, algo cambió en el rostro de la mujer. Su mirada desdeñosa se transformó instantáneamente en una cargada de odio, un odio dirigido contra Rose. Ella estaba plantada en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer, sosteniéndole la mirada. Entonces, la mujer se abalanzó sobre Rosie. Apartó a Phil de un empellón y le asestó un par de bofetones a la pequeña.

-Te prohíbo que me mires, ¿lo has entendido? ¡No vuelvas a mirarme, malditos sean tus feos ojos! ¡No lo hagas nunca!

Rosie empezó a llorar, sin entender el odio de la desconocida. Ésta, una vez se hubo quedado satisfecha, montó en su caballo y se alejó al galope, con el cetrero siguiéndola a duras penas.

Phil todavía estaba tirado en el suelo, mirando a la sollozante Rosie, sin comprender ambos el por qué de aquel acto. Nunca un adulto les había puesto la mano encima, pues sus padres se limitaban a castigarlos, por lo cual estaban completamente desconcertados. Phil se sentó en el suelo y también empezó a llorar.

Así les encontraron sus padres pasado un buen rato. Los dos niños siguieron llorando durante el viaje de vuelta. Philip y Owein, creyendo que lloraban por haberse perdido, no dijeron nada. Una vez llegaron a Hamlin Garde unas coléricas Aurora y Cassandra los castigaron sin cena. Phil y Rosie subieron a sus habitaciones, cabizbajos.

Cuando Rosie subió a su cuarto, su nodriza la esperaba. La mujer le dio un buen baño, le puso el camisón y la acostó, todo eso acompañado de una buena regañina en tono cariñoso. Rosie estuvo en silencio durante todo el rato. Por fin, la nodriza apagó la vela y salió de la habitación.

Unas horas después entró Aurora, en bata y portando una vela. La dejó sobre la mesilla de noche y se sentó al borde de la cama, cerca de su hija. Ésta giró la cabeza levemente, para ver quien había entrado, y después se arrebujó entre las mantas, dándola la espalda. Aurora le sonrió.

-Escucha, Rosie. Sé que estás enfadada, pero comprende que…

-Mis ojos son feos…-murmuró la niña, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Aurora.

Ella miró a su hija desconcertada. Juzgó que aquello se lo habría dicho Phil en una de sus bromas pesadas. Intentó animarla.

-¡Por supuesto que nos son feos, Rosie! La próxima vez dile a Phil que no sabe apreciar las cosas bonitas.

Rosie no contestó, pero Aurora escuchó hipar a su hija a través de las mantas.

-No es sólo lo de los ojos feos, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

Apartó con cuidado las mantas, y le dedicó una sonrisa a la sollozante Rosie. La izó y la colocó sobre su regazo. Rosie la abrazó con fuerza, y Aurora le devolvió el abrazo mientras comenzaba a mecerla.

-Ha sido esa mujer –dijo Rose entre lágrimas- Tengo los ojos feos, me dijo que no la mirara…

Aurora no dijo nada, esperando pacientemente a que Rosie se calmara, pero por dentro la instaba a continuar. Tenía una vaga sospecha sobre quién podría ser esa mujer.

-Dime, tesoro.

Pero Rosie lloraba tanto que no podía seguir hablando.


	11. Noche agitada

Aurora estuvo consolando a la cría durante un en rato. Luego, viendo que Rosie se negaba en rotundo a decir nada más, acostó a la niña. Se quedó en el cuarto hasta que Rosie se hubo quedado completamente dormida. Después salió de la habitación casi de puntillas. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta con cuidado, salió casi corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Philip estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta. Galen, milagrosamente, estaba calladito en su cuna. Aurora se precipitó hasta su marido y le zarandeó. Philip abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-¿A-Aurora? –Preguntó medio dormido- ¿Qué hora es?

-Olvida la hora –le respondió Aurora muy seria.

Philip se desperezó al escuchar el tono de voz de su esposa. Se sentó sobre la cama, preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Ella también se sentó en la cama. Estuvo unos momentos sin hablar, como si estuviera cavilando sus palabras. Al fin, explotó.

-Dile a tu amiguita –le dijo, sorprendentemente serena- que como se le ocurra volver a ponerle la mano encima a mi hija, lo va a lamentar de verdad.

-¿Eh? –preguntó Philip, extrañado.

-Nada, déjalo.

Enfadada, se metió en la cama, haciendo caso omiso a Philip.

* * *

Phil y Rosie estuvieron alicaídos durante el resto de la semana. Aurora, preocupada, intentaba sonsacar información tanto a su hija como a su sobrino, pero los dos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en no decir absolutamente nada. Cassandra también se unió a su causa tras escuchar la escueta versión de los hechos de Phil, pero sin resultados.

Afortunadamente, con el paso de los días, se fueron animando, y pronto se los oyó reír de nuevo. Las dos familias pasaron felizmente la navidad y celebraron con alegría el cumpleaños de Rosie. Sin embargo, nada más comenzar la primavera Philip y Owein tuvieron que partir de nuevo. Se despidieron de sus esposas en la intimidad y jugaron con los niños, quizás por última vez. Después montaron en sus caballos y partieron.

Philip odiaba mirar atrás, porque sentía que, si los volvía a ver, espolearía Sansón para que diera la vuelta y se quedaría con ellos pasara lo que pasara. Por eso, mantenía la mirada fija al frente.

Al poco llegaron al castillo de Llanwik. No debían detenerse allí, pero Philip insistió en hacer un alto. Ambos se hicieron anunciar. Mientras esperaban se enteraron, de la mano de algunos criados, que el señor de Llanwik estaba otra vez fuera, visitando sus propiedades. Por lo tanto, los recibiría la señora.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que Joan se dignara a bajar. Al verlos, los saludó efusivamente, contenta por librarse de la carga que supondrían Aurora y Cassandra de haber estado.

-¡Philip, Owein, qué alegría! –exclamó. Abrazó a Philip con todas sus fuerzas.

Philip le devolvió cariñosamente el abrazo, pero Owein se limitó a inclinar levemente la cabeza. No le gustaba nada aquella mujer.

Joan insistió en que ambos se quedaran a pasar la noche en el castillo. Owein se negó todo lo educadamente que pudo, ansioso por partir, pero Philip acabó accediendo, más para complacer a una amiga que porque estuviera realmente cansado de viajar. Joan hizo preparar un auténtico banquete en honor de Philip, agasajándole con todos los lujos. Owein se mantenía al margen, intentando distanciar a su amigo de aquella víbora, pero ella no se despegaba de su lado.

Les asignó dos dormitorios: el más grande y lujoso para Philip, y otro más insignificante para Owein. Quería mantenerlos separados, eso se notaba a la legua. Arrebujado en el incómodo jergón, Owein no hacía más que devanarse los sesos para hallar la manera de partir cuanto antes, por el bien de su misión y por el matrimonio de Philip.

Philip, por su parte, no podía dormir. El vino que se sirvió durante la cena se le había subido a la cabeza. La cabeza le ardía; necesitaba despejarse. Salió al pequeño jardín del castillo y se dedicó a pasear.

No había nadie a tan altas horas de la noche. Todos, hasta los guardias, parecían estar durmiendo. Los árboles del jardín apenas se mecían por la brisa, y un silencio sobrecogedor lo inundaba todo. Philip se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pensando en la resaca que tendría al día siguiente. Sin embargo, él no recordaba haber bebido tanto…

-No he bebido tanto, ¿verdad? –murmuró, intentando convencerse.

-¿Philip?

Él se volvió. Detrás estaba Joan, vestida sólo con un voluptuoso camisón. Parecía preocupada.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó con las manos juntas sobre el pecho.

-N-No es nada, Joan –respondió Philip- Creo que he bebido demasiado.

Philip no pudo evitar echarle una mirada de arriba abajo. Estaba realmente seductora con sólo ese camisón, que resaltaba con maestría todas y cada una de sus formas. Acto seguido, avergonzado, bajó la cabeza para mirar al suelo. Ella se colocó a su lado y le cogió suavemente el brazo.

-Necesitas descansar –dijo a media voz

Él dejó que Joan lo llevara por los oscuros y desérticos corredores. Abrió una puerta y entró con él. Le ayudó a sentarse al borde de la cama. Por alguna razón, Philip intuía que no se trataba de su habitación, pero no estaba seguro debido a la oscuridad.

Joan estaba satisfecha. Por fin lo tenía a su merced, todo para ella. Estaba tan bebido que era casi como un corderito en sus manos.

-Philip…-susurró.

Le besó. Ésta vez, él no opuso resistencia.

* * *

Nada más amanecer, un alterado Philip despertó a Owein. En silencio pero con prisas, recogieron su equipaje. Después se encaminaron a la cuadra, ensillaron los caballos y salieron a galope tendido de la fortaleza.

Sólo detuvieron el ritmo cuando Philip dictaminó que estaban lo bastante lejos de Llanwik. Sansón estaba extenuado, así que hicieron un alto para que los caballos pudieran descansar. Philip estaba nervioso, y Owein intuía, desgraciadamente, qué era lo que le pasaba. Sin embargo, no quiso presionarle. Hablaría con él, pero sólo cuando Philip se lo pidiera.

Intentó parecer tranquilo ante su amigo. Con calma, sacó su caña para pescar el desayuno, mientras Philip se acurrucaba junto a una roca.

-Noche agitada, ¿eh?

Philip le miró, nervioso.

-¿Así que lo sabes?

Owein le dedicó una serena sonrisa.

-Lo intuía. Te has delatado tú solo, amigo.

Philip no respondió. Owein decidió que debía ir al grano.

-No te atormentes más –dijo- Te has acostado con ella, de acuerdo. Pero estabas borracho como una cuba, ¿me equivoco?

Philip asintió con la cabeza.

-Te diré una cosa, Phil –continuó Owein- Has sido un idiota por no darte cuenta de que Joan iba a lo que iba desde el principio.

-Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba buscando –interrumpió Philip en defensa propia- Pero era mi amiga. Le dejé claro varias veces que yo no quería nada con ella.

-Oh, pero te has acostado con ella –añadió su amigo.

Phil tardó en responder, meditabundo como estaba. Acaba de traicionar a la persona que más quería, y todo por no haberse negado desde el principio. Owein tenía razón: era un auténtico idiota.

-No se lo digas a nadie, Owein –dijo a media voz- Sobre todo a Aurora…

Él le echó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Mis labios están sellados, cuñado.

* * *

Tuvieron un viaje sin incidentes. Nada más llegar a la frontera recibieron unos inquietantes informes: los de Northland habían organizado una razzia tras otra, cruzando la frontera y devastando la región. El informe de los daños había sido enviado con urgencia al rey Hubert una vez los caminos volvieron a ser transitables, y los hombres de Philip esperaban con ansia la respuesta.

Owein decidió responder con la misma moneda. Organizó una razzia contra las aldeas del otro lado de la frontera. Reclutó a un buen grupo de entusiastas y partió, a pesar de la objeción de Philip. Volvieron a la semana, con algunos hombres menos, pero cargados de botín, que fue repartido entre las empobrecidas gentes.

Philip lo desaprobaba totalmente. Los ataques sólo traían consigo destrucción y un considerable aumento del odio entre vecinos, nada favorable a los planes pacifistas del príncipe. Owein no era de mucha ayuda: originario de esa parte de la frontera, había sido criado odiando a sus vecinos del otro lado. Ahora participaba activamente en las venganzas personales contra Northland.

Pronto llegó el rey Stefan con su ejército. En su suegro Phil encontró un gran apoyo, pero insuficiente contra los entusiastas y vengativos habitantes. A pesar de sus medidas, la región era un ejemplo perfecto de anarquía. Los campesinos habían elegido como cabecilla a Owein, que era el primero en desobedecer a Philip.

A las pocas semanas llegó la respuesta de Hubert. Era una escueta nota, doblada y arrugada. Philip la leyó, viendo como sus temores se hacían realidad ante sus narices.

"Parto enseguida hacia la frontera. Ha estallado la guerra", decía la nota. Nada más leerla, Philip se sentó en y apoyó los codos sobre su mesa, absorto en sus pensamientos. Miró su armadura con gesto ausente, y luego desvió la mirada hasta un montón de cartas sin leer. La primera era de Aurora. Philip cogió el sobre en silencio. Lo abrió con cuidado y sacó la carta. Contempló la letra de Aurora, que le contaba las últimas noticias de Hamlin Garde mezcladas con un torrente de palabras de amor.

-Volveré pronto, te lo prometo –susurró Philip.

* * *

**Si no habéis entendido qué es la palabra razzia, os lo explico. Es, básicamente, lo que hacían los vikingos: llegar a una aldea, saquear lo que pudieran y largarse. Espero que la explicación (aunque sea lo más simple que hayáis visto) os haya servido de algo.**

**Besos y feliz Halloween a todos (aunque un poco retrasada la felicitación)**


	12. Obligaciones

Desde una colina, Philip observó detenidamente la ciudad amurallada que se erguía imponente ante él. Detrás del príncipe se encontraba su ejército acampado, esperando pacientemente que la sitiada urbe se rindiera.

Philip no podía precisar con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaban allí acampados, esperando la rendición. Tampoco recordaba el número exacto de ciudades y pueblos conquistados y saqueados, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba separado de su familia. Era casi como si siempre hubiera estado allí, contemplando la ciudad, como si nunca hubiera existido su pasado. Echó una última mirada a las murallas y se dirigió a su tienda.

Despidió a su escudero, ya que deseaba estar solo. Entonces se quitó la pesada armadura y se vistió con ropa de civil. Se tumbó boca arriba en el pequeño catre y giró la cabeza para mirar el pequeño cuadro colocado sobre una silla, a su lado.

Era un retrato de Aurora con los niños. Philip lo había encargado cuando se cumplió el primer año de la guerra. Aurora miraba al frente con su mirada dulce y cariñosa, exhibiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas y vestida con su humilde traje de campesina. Rosie miraba traviesa a su madre con un ramillete de flores recién cogidas en la mano. Galen ya estaba de pie, agarrado a la falda de su madre, mirando al frente con su sonrisa desdentada.

Al verlos, Philip sonrió. Dejó volar su mente hacia Hamlin Garde, con su familia. Pensó en su hijo pequeño, Galen, que no le conocía, y en Rosie, que seguramente ya sería toda una pequeña dama. Y Aurora…Seguramente les ocultaría a los niños la verdad sobre la situación de Philip, asegurándoles en todo momento que su padre volvería de un momento a otro. Pero, por dentro, compartiría sus inquietudes. Él la visualizaba en todo momento, intentando recordar todos y cada uno de sus rasgos, temiendo olvidarlos. Los echaba tanto de menos…

-Príncipe…Alteza...

Sorprendido, Philip se levantó del catre a toda prisa. Ante él estaba su escudero, mirándole con expresión temerosa.

-Han llegado dos representantes de la ciudad al campamento, señor –anunció el muchacho- Vienen a pactar su rendición.

La reunión fue breve, pero más que satisfactoria para el ejército de ciudad se rendía con la condición de que los soldados no se dedicaran al saqueo, respetándose las propiedades de sus habitantes.

El príncipe estaba contento. Otro bastión conquistado suponía otro triunfo para Gaiforte y un obstáculo menos que le impedía volver al hogar…

* * *

Aquella noche, como tantas otras, Aurora cayó en la cama completamente extenuada. Había sido un día duro: la princesa se había pasado la mitad del día vigilando personalmente la cosecha, además de cumplir con todas las obligaciones como señora del castillo. Además, Galen se había herido mientras entrenaba con las armas de práctica. Un simple corte en la pierna, pero era más que suficiente para que el maestro de armas se fuera a su casa después de un buen rapapolvo. El niño había intentado hacerse el valiente, pero cuando su madre y su tía comenzaron a limpiarle la herida chilló como un poseso. Al fin y al cabo, sólo tenía cinco años y acababa de empezar su adiestramiento con las armas. Después, a la hora de la cena, Phil se burló de Galen por su torpeza con la espada, dando lugar a una airada discusión en la que casi llegan a los puños de no ser por Cassandra. Los gritos le provocaron a Aurora un gran dolor de cabeza que no se le pasaba.

Despertó nada más amanecer. Lo primero que hizo tras abrir los ojos fue volverse hacia el vacío al otro lado de su cama, en una vana esperanza de que allí estuviera Philip. Como todos lo días, se encontró sola en la habitación.

Se vistió, aún medio dormida, y se arregló. Después bajó hasta el despacho de Philip, que ya era prácticamente suyo, y empezó a realizar la montaña de trabajo pendiente que la aguardaba. Pasada una hora bajó a desayunar con sus hijos, y acto seguido volvió a sumirse en el trabajo.

Cerca del mediodía entró Cassandra con un refrigerio. Aurora estaba tan pendiente del trabajo que ni reparó en la presencia de la mujer.

Cissy miró preocupada a su amiga. Cada día estaba más delgada y sus ojeras aumentaban. Todo el día trabajando la estaba consumiendo poco a poco; necesitaba descansar, y alguien debía decírselo. Sin embargo, decidió no abordar el tema directamente.

-Hace un día espléndido –dijo despreocupada- ¿Por qué no salimos a pasear con los niños, Aurora?

-Ve tú –respondió la princesa sin apartar la visa del documento que tenía delante- Estoy ocupada.

Cassandra frunció el ceño.

-Te pasas la vida encerrada en éstas cuatro paredes…

-Será porque tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer, a diferencia de otras –se limitó a decir Aurora en tono burlón.

Ahora Cassandra hervía de rabia. Iba a sacar a Aurora de esa habitación, costara lo que costara.

-¡Prefiero mil veces a ver crecer a mi hijo a amargarme en este cuartucho de mala muerte!

Esta vez Aurora alzó la cabeza, herida por aquella última frase y furiosa por la interrupción.

-¿Ah, si? –Preguntó, irónica, incorporándose para mirarla a la cara- Dime, Cissy, ¡¿quién vela para que a tu hijo no le falte de nada, eh?! ¡¿Quién cuida de este maldito castillo y se ocupa de que todos estén contentos y felices, eh?! ¿Quién resuelve las rencillas entre vecinos?! ¡¿Quién dirige la siega, organiza la bodega y se ocupa de que nadie pase hambre?! ¡Yo, y sólo yo! ¡Cumplo con mis obligaciones!

Dichas estas palabras, Aurora se derrumbó sobre la silla, jadeando. Cassandra dejó que se serenara un poco y se preparó para salir. Pero no se iría sin decir una última cosa.

-Dime, Aurora, ¿cómo se llama la mejor amiga de Rosie? –le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella no supo qué contestar. Se quedó callada, evitando la mirada de su amiga.

-Se llama Katrine –prosiguió Cassandra pasado un rato- ¿Y sabrías decirme cuál es el juguete preferido de tu hijo Galen?

Aurora seguía furiosa, pero sonrió por lo bajo.

-Claro que lo sé –respondió- Es el caballito balancín que le regalaron mis padres…

Cassandra escuchó la respuesta y suspiró.

-Su juguete preferido es su espada de madera. Desde que ha empezado a entrenarse no quiere tocar otros juguetes que no sean imitaciones de armas…-respondió apesadumbrada.

Aurora se quedó sin palabras. En su mirada le suplicaba a Cissy que aquello no fuera verdad, que ella no se había equivocado de lleno, pero no había espacio para la duda.

-Es realmente triste, ¿sabes? –Continuó la mujer- Yo, que al fin y al cabo soy su tía, conozco a esas dos criaturas mejor que su propia madre…

Aurora siguió callada. Cassandra le dedicó una sonrisa triste y salió del cuarto sin decir palabra.

Una vez se supo sola, Aurora dio rienda suelta a su ira. Golpeó con furia la montaña de papeles del escritorio y el bote de tinta, que se desparramaron por el suelo. Después volvió a sentarse y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pensativa. Estuvo así durante un buen rato. Luego, más calmada, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Cissy tenía razón: era un día realmente espléndido, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Fuera distinguió a los campesinos en los campos y, bajo la ventana, en el patio de armas, su hija Rosie jugaba a las palmas con otra niña, que debía ser esa tal Katrine. Su hijo Galen se pavoneaba con su espada de juguete, luchando ferozmente contra una horda de enemigos imaginarios. Al verlos, Aurora sonrió.

-Cissy tiene razón –se dijo a sí misma- Soy una completa idiota.

Acto seguido se precipitó hacia la puerta y atravesó a grandes zancadas los corredores. A la salida de la torre se encontró con el ama de llaves.

-Que alguien vaya al despacho y limpie el suelo, por favor –le pidió casi a la carrera.

Poco después, Aurora estaba jugando alegremente con Galen y Rosie en el patio de armas.


	13. Diferentes versiones, misma historia

**Nota: **_Siento de veras no haber podido publicar antes, pero es que lo de hoy ha sido completamente increíble (debo estar gafada o algo): Nos han llevado a ver cuatro piedras diseminadas por una montaña a la que se accedía por un camino (si a eso se le puede llamar camino) empinadísimo. Al bajar, me he caído dos veces de culo por la ladera (con el consiguiente destrozo de mis pantalones. De verdad no sé cómo es que sigo viva después de la mirada asesina de mi madre cuando los vio), me he clavado todas las zarzas habidas y por haber, me he helado de frío y me he torcido el tobillo después de caer como Goofy por tercera vez; todo esto después de heber dormido sólo tres horas y de haberme pegado un madrugón._

_Pero bueno, hay que cumplir. Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo de Honeymoon. Espero que os guste._

**

* * *

**

Rosie, Phil y Galen escuchaban la balada épica que cantaba un juglar en el centro de la gran sala, tan asombrados que ni siquiera tocaban la comida. El juglar entonaba los versos con voz potente y clara, cantando todas y cada una de las hazañas del príncipe Philip y de Lord Owein durante la guerra. Terminó de recitar el extenso poema con una pregunta retórica sobre el anhelado fin de la contienda, seguido por los aplausos de la multitud. El hombre se inclinó ostentosamente ante su público, que pronto empezaron a clamar por otra canción. Él se giró hacia la mesa de los señores.

-Dado que es el séptimo cumpleaños de una bella dama, debería ser ella la que elija la próxima balada.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a Rosie, que se puso colorada. La trataba como una persona mayor; era la primera vez que alguien la trataba como una dama. Miró a su madre, completamente azorada, y Aurora le sonrió, divertida.

-Me…Me…-balbuceó- Me han dicho que una vez mi padre…acabó con…un dragón…

Galen abrió los ojos de par en par, entusiasmado. Le encantaba ese cuento.

Aurora, por su parte, se sorprendió. Hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo, que no había pensado en esa historia, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Miró intrigada al juglar, preguntándose qué versión de la historia contaría.

-La pequeña dama ha elegido –bramó alzando su laúd.

La gente estalló en gritos de aprobación. El juglar se volvió a plantar en el centro de la sala, entonó unas pocas notas, y empezó a cantar:

"El rey Stefan y la reina Fleur deseaban tener un hijo con todas sus fuerzas. Al cabo de muchos años, su deseo se vio cumplido cuando nació la joven Aurora, heredera de Glenhaven. Los reyes, felices, organizaron una gran fiesta, en el que tres hadas le concedieron a la pequeña los dones de la belleza y la voz. Sin embargo, apareció una bruja que, furiosa por no haber sido invitada a la fiesta, lanzó sobre la princesa una maldición: La joven se pincharía el dedo con el huso de una rueca el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños y moriría".

Galen hervía de rabia contra la bruja. No hizo otra cosa que murmurar insultos hasta que su madre le ordenó que se callara. Mientras, el juglar seguía cantando:

"La princesa fue criada en un lugar remoto, y el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños se dispuso a regresar. Pero la bruja la esperaba y, mediante engaños, logró que la joven se pinchara con el huso, cayendo en un profundo sueño. El príncipe Philip, que se encontraba cazando por la zona, observó a la horrible bruja. Furioso por lo que le había hecho a su amada, retó a ese demonio a un combate singular. Pero la bruja, con sus poderes, se transformó en un enorme dragón negro que escupía fuego por la boca. Fue una batalla horrible, pero al final el joven logró acabar con la vida del monstruo. Despertó a Aurora mediante un beso de amor verdadero, los dos se casaron y fueron felices para siempre".

Los niños estaban maravillados y aplaudieron con redoblado entusiasmo al juglar cuando se terminó el poema. Aurora, sentada en la silla en la que normalmente se sentaba el señor para presidir la mesa, suspiró un tanto aliviada. La historia no había sido demasiado modificada, gracias a Dios, ni tampoco se mencionaban los acontecimientos ocurridos antes de su nacimiento; acontecimientos que alguien había reinventado y anexionado al poema, "explicando" los orígenes de la bruja, vista siempre como un monstruo cruel.

Después de cenar Cassandra mandó a los niños a la cama. Ellos se fueron, decepcionados, porque querían preguntar un montón de cosas a Aurora sobre la historia. Cassandra no lo consintió, ya que veía que su amiga estaba demasiado cansada como para someterse a un torrente de preguntas entusiastas. Cuando los tres se hubieron ido, se dirigió hacia Aurora, sonriendo un tanto burlona.

-Así que –dijo- te criaste en un castillo de ensueño, perdido en mitad de las montañas, custodiado por criaturas mágicas. Debió de ser sorprendente, ¿no crees?

Aurora le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ya te digo. Volví a casa en una carroza tirada por corceles de crin llameante, conducida por un elfo. Desde luego…-suspiró.

Cissy reprimió la risa. Se había controlado durante todo el poema, ya que esa versión estaba tan exagerada y llena de sucesos imposibles que casi hacía gracia. Aunque, pensó, no era la peor versión que habían oído. Mientras los sirvientes se apresuraban a recoger la mesa, Aurora, todavía sentada, reprimió un bostezo que no pasó inadvertido.

-Deberías irte a la cama, mujer.

Aurora asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, no sin antes haberle deseado buenas noches a su amiga.

* * *

El largo invierno pasó, dejando que el paisaje se volviera de su habitual gama de verdes. En marzo se celebró el sexto cumpleaños de Galen con gran alegría para el niño, que recibió de sus abuelos una armadura completa hecha a medida. Al principio siempre la llevaba puesta, hasta que una vez se tropezó y cayó al suelo, sin posibilidad de levantarse debido al peso. A partir de entonces, la armadura quedó apartada en un rincón.

Por otro lado, las noticias que llegaban del frente eran cada vez mejores. Gaiforte no hacía más que avanzar por tierras enemigas, conquistando una plaza fuerte tras otra. Pronto, tal vez al final del verano, la guerra podría darse por terminada. Todo el mundo acogió la noticia con gran alegría, especialmente la familia de Aurora, que por fin volverían a ver a Philip y Owein después de tantos años. Aurora no cabía en sí de regocijo, y casi nadie en Hamlin Garde recordaba cuando la habían visto por última vez tan feliz.

Aquella mañana lucía un sol espléndido. Aurora estaba en el despacho, conversando con los encargados de revisar que todos los campos del feudo estuvieran listos para la siembra. Pero hacía un día demasiado hermoso para estar allí encerrada, así que decidió ir ella misma.

Al principio, los sirvientes se escandalizaron, pues eso no era tarea para una dama. Aún así, pasada una hora Aurora abandonaba el castillo, vestida de campesina, junto a los niños y su cuñada. Apenas tardaron en revisar los campos del castillo, la verdadera tarea era recorrer todas y cada una de las aldeas que entraban en su área de influencia. La lejanía no fue demasiado inconveniente, ya que todos decidieron tomárselo como una especie de excursión.

Las tres últimas aldeas se encontraban al otro lado del bosque. Tras advertir a los críos de que no debían apartarse del camino, se adentraron en la espesura. Nada más poner el pie, un jinete que cabalgaba como un poseso casi los atropella. El hombre continuó su camino, sin volver la vista. Tras dictaminar que todos estaban bien, de una pieza, continuaron su camino.

Quedaba una hora de camino para llegar a la primera aldea cuando Aurora decidió hacer un alto para que pudieran descansar. Ella, habituada a las largas caminatas por el bosque, no estaba cansada, al contrario que Cassandra, que jadeaba y doblaba las piernas. Las dos dieron permiso a los niños para jugar libremente, siempre que se mantuvieran cerca de ellas.

Phil y Rosie se pusieron a jugar juntos, excluyendo como siempre a Galen. El niño les dedicó una mirada de enfado y se alejó unos metros de ellos.

El bosque se extendía ante él. "¿Por qué no explorarlo?", se preguntó. Echó un rápido vistazo: su madre y su tía estaban enfrascadas en una conversación, mientras que Phil y Rose discutían sobre a qué jugar. Galen sonrió y se escabulló entre los árboles.


	14. Galen el aventurero

Galen empezó a correr como un poseso hacia el interior del bosque. Sólo miró una vez atrás, para asegurarse de que nadie le seguía. Siguió corriendo durante un rato, y luego se detuvo, jadeando pero satisfecho.

Se encontraba en un claro. Galen alzó la mirada hacia el cielo despejado, sonriendo. No pudo reprimir una risita de suficiencia, y rió mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. Acto seguido empezó a pasear a través de la espesura, distanciándose del camino, silbando. Ahora era Galen el aventurero, viviendo su propia epopeya, tal y como hacían los héroes de sus historias preferidas.

Se revolvió el rubio cabello mientras observaba un nido en lo alto de un árbol. A sus pies vio a un pequeño pájaro que se había caído, mientras, arriba, sus hermanos piaban y se empujaban unos a otros. Galen cogió al pajarillo con suavidad y comenzó a trepar. Al cabo de unos minutos, Galen había trepado lo suficiente para poder alcanzar el nido. Sujetándose con una mano a una rama, el niño depositó con cuidado al pajarillo junto a sus hermanos. Luego, empezó a descender, pero dio un traspié y cayó al suelo de bruces.

-Ay…-gimió.

Estaba tirado de espaldas en el suelo, mirando el árbol con gesto lastimero. Se incorporó como pudo, empezando a gimotear. Ahora deseaba tener a su madre a su lado, para que le consolara. Dictaminó que escaparse no había sido buena idea, y que debía volver cuanto antes, aunque su madre decidiera castigarlo durante el resto de sus días. Se levantó y se sacudió la tierra, aliviado por no haberse hecho más que moratones. Se secó las incipientes lágrimas, dispuesto a regresar. Fue entonces cuando el niño escuchó un grito a sus espaldas.

Galen se quedó completamente inmóvil durante una fracción de segundo que a él se le hizo eterno, para luego volverse espantado. Era Rosie, su hermana, la que gritaba. No era el mismo grito de niña mimada al que Galen estaba más que acostumbrado, era un grito de pánico, de terror.

Galen se quedó plantado en el sitio, sin saber qué debía hacer. Su familia podía estar en peligro, pero él no podía hacer nada contra quien los estaba atacando. Era sólo un niño, un niño pequeño que aún se apegaba a la falda de su madre e iba corriendo hacia ella cuando se raspaba las rodillas. Intentó sacar algo de valor, amparándose en su padre. ¿Acaso no era él hijo del gran Philip, matador de dragones y héroe de guerra? ¿Acaso él, hijo de un gran guerrero, debía acobardarse cuando su padre se hubiera lanzado a la batalla?

La respuesta era, obviamente, no. Galen tragó saliva y echó a correr hacia el claro como un poseso, diciéndose a sí mismo que él era valiente, y que el hijo de un caballero no podía ser un cobarde. Sin embargo, por dentro el niño estaba completamente aterrorizado por lo que seguramente se iba a encontrar.

Llegó al lugar donde hacía un rato estaba su familia, jadeando, pero allí no había nadie. La hierba estaba aplastada por todas partes, como si de repente hubiera sido pisoteada por mucha gente, y el camino estaba lleno de pisadas y de cascos de caballos. Galen se tomó unos minutos para descansar, cansado por la carrera. Podía seguir las huellas de las pisadas, pues el camino no era muy transitado y sería fácil reconocer qué rumbo habrían tomado.

Reemprendió la marcha con creciente temor. Sabía que su familia debía estar viva, porque de lo contrario habría encontrado sangre en el suelo, pero le preocupaba adónde los llevaban. Las huellas eran recientes; iban a caballo y, al parecer, a galope tendido, pues las huellas de cascos estaban muy separadas. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora llegó a un cruce de caminos. El grupo había tomado el camino del norte, que serpenteaba a su derecha. Galen leyó a duras penas el destartalado letrero, que rezaba: _"a Llanwik"_. Galen continuó con la persecución, andando más lentamente debido al cansancio.

Pasadas dos horas entró en el feudo de Llanwik, donde terminaban las huellas. Galen caminaba por los embarrados caminos con gran recelo. Las gentes del feudo, a diferencia de su hogar, estaban en los huesos, y le miraban con una mueca de desesperación escrita en la cara. Eran hostiles, e incluso un par de niños de su edad escupieron a sus pies cuando le vieron. Galen no entendía el por qué de su actitud ni le importaba, lo único que quería era salvar a su familia.

Se acercó al puente levadizo, pero un par de guardias andrajosos le cortaron el paso. Apesadumbrado, Galen empezó a pasearse por la muralla, buscando desesperadamente una manera de entrar en la fortaleza.

Ya había anochecido cuando se dio por vencido. Cansado, Galen se apoyó contra el muro y miró a la Luna rodeada de una legión de estrellas, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta, por los rugidos de su estómago, de que apenas había comido. Se acercó al pueblo, llamando a todas y cada una de las puertas, pidiendo algo que comer. Casi nadie le abrió, y los pocos que lo hicieron le cerraron la puerta nada más verle. Hambriento y extenuado, llamó a la última puerta que le quedaba. Le abrió un hombre de mediana edad, prácticamente desdentado, que olía muy mal. Galen arrugó la nariz al inhalar la pestilencia proveniente del interior, pero se contuvo y mantuvo una actitud humilde.

-Buen señor –dijo- Vengo de lejos, estoy cansado y tengo hambre. ¿Me dejaríais, si no es inconveniente, compartir vuestra comida conmigo?

Al principio, el hombre le miró con desconfianza, pero luego le sonrió y le invitó a pasar. La cabaña era de una sola estancia, sin chimenea e invadida por el humo del hogar. En un rincón había un cercado con una vaca, un par de cerdos y unas gallinas. A su lado, un montón de paja y pieles improvisaban un lecho. El campesino se dirigió hacia el puchero que hervía en el hogar y le sirvió un cuenco de un guiso vomitivo que Galen se obligó a tomar debido al hambre, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en la rica comida del castillo. Después, el hombre le pidió que le contara su historia. Galen, confiado, lo hizo, explicándola con todo lujo de detalles. Al cabo de un rato, el niño se fue a dormir al montón de paja, incómodo y asqueado por el olor de los animales mezclado con el humo y la suciedad. Soñó con su madre y su hermana, a las que unas sombras envolvían, y las obligaban a alejarse de él.

Alguien le zarandeó y el niño abrió los ojos. Estaba molesto, pues seguro que sería la pesada Rose dispuesta a meterse con él desde bien temprano. Pero la realidad se le mostró de un modo no muy agradable. Estaba en el jergón del campesino, con el pelo lleno de paja. Frente a él se encontraban dos soldados, los mismos que le habían echado casi a patadas del castillo, que le apuntaban con sus lanzas. Uno de ellos no exhibía una mueca despectiva.

-¿Estás seguro de que éste mocoso es el que nos faltaba? –preguntó al campesino.

El hombre se frotaba las manos, mirando un tanto atemorizado a los soldados.

-Por supuesto –afirmó- Llegó esta noche, y me contó toda la historia. Además, mira su ropa. Aunque esté tan sucio como un zagal de la aldea, la ropa es de calidad.

El soldado miraba al campesino, escéptico. Luego se volvió hacia Galen y le escrutó de arriba abajo.

-Está bien, nos lo llevamos. Pero recuerda –añadió- si no es el crío que ella busca puedes darte por muerto.

Sacó una desgastada moneda y la tiró al suelo de la choza. El campesino se apresuró a cogerla a toda prisa, como si aquello fuera el más preciado de los tesoros. Se quedó examinándola mientras los dos soldados sacaban a Galen del jergón lo arrastraban fuera.

* * *

Aurora observó el amanecer desde el pequeño ventanuco de la celda. Aún recordaba con angustia la última vez que había sido secuestrada y encerrada, tal y como si hubiera sido ayer mismo. Mentalmente, clamaba al cielo que esta vez no fuera igual que la anterior.

La princesa dejó de mirar por la ventana y se giró hacia el interior de la oscura celda. Tumbados sobre un montón de paja y tapados con la capa de Aurora, Phil y Rosie dormían. A su lado y echa un ovillo, estaba Cassandra. Aurora se acercó a su hija y la observó dormir placidamente, lo que en parte la tranquilizó. Pero, por otro lado, temía por su destino. Si hubieran estado Cassandra y ella solas…Pero no, también estaban los niños, lo que añadía una considerable dosis de preocupación en el corazón de la princesa, que conocía el amargo destino de un preso.

También pensó en su hijo pequeño, Galen. ¿Había escapado, o lo habían cogido como a los demás? Aurora se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la primera opción. Galen era un chico listo, seguro que habría escapado de sus captores y que ahora se encontraba en un lugar seguro, a salvo.

Sin embargo, durante unos momentos le vino a la mente la imagen de su hijo, muerto por sus perseguidores, que se burlaban del agonizante niño. Aurora intentó desechar por completo la idea, pero no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Galen, tendido en el frío suelo y herido.

Aurora no pudo más. Se derrumbó, sabiendo que nadie se enteraría. Se sentó apoyada contra el muro, se hizo un ovillo y empezó a llorar en silencio.

-Philip…-susurró entre el mar de lagrimas- Por favor, Philip, vuelve pronto…

Entonces escuchó ruido al otro lado de la puerta y que alguien corría el cerrojo de la celda. Aurora se secó las lágrimas a toda prisa, pues por nada del mundo iba a dejar que sus captores la vieran llorar. Se levantó y se plantó ante la puerta con la mirada bien alta. Rosie, que se había despertado, se precipitó hacia ella y se escondió detrás, agarrada a su falda. Phil hizo lo propio, agarrándose a su madre, y agazapándose en un rincón.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el enorme carcelero agarrando a Galen con su poderosa mano. Lanzó al niño dentro a la par que soltaba una maldición y luego cerró la puerta. Galen cayó al suelo ante su madre, pero se levantó al instante. Al ver que estaban todos allí, sanos y salvos, el niño se abalanzó sobre Aurora, deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

Aurora abrazó a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas, aliviada porque estuviera bien. No pensó en el incierto destino que les deparaba a los cinco, ni si al niño le había dado tiempo a pedir ayuda. Galen estaba bien, eso era lo que importaba. Todos ellos estaban vivos y juntos de nuevo. Por ahora, podrían considerar que estaban a salvo.


	15. Rey de Gaiforte

-Ya los tenemos, mi señora, a todos.

La mujer se encontraba frente al ventanal, de espaldas al soldado. Al oír la noticia, sonrió abiertamente. Se volvió hacia el hombre con sus habituales gestos rebosantes de gracia y delicadeza.

-Bien –le dijo- Tráeme a la mujer rubia.

El soldado salió del cuarto casi a la carrera. Una vez se hubo ido, la mujer se dirigió a su sirvienta.

-Ve al cuarto del niño. Me da igual si está dormido o jugando. Quiero que le vistas correctamente y que venga aquí.

La muchacha mantenía la mirada baja, sin cuestionar en nada a su señora. Nada más terminar ella de hablar, la sirvienta salió del cuarto. Una vez se supo sola, Joan de Llanwik se sentó en su cómoda silla frente a la ventana, contemplando el paisaje, satisfecha. Pasado un rato volvió el mismo soldado, arrastrando a una mujer muy bella, de brillante cabello rubio, vestida como una campesina y con las manos atadas. El soldado la empujó al centro de la sala, y Aurora cayó de bruces al frío suelo de piedra. Se levantó como pudo y se enfrentó a Joan, manteniendo la cabeza bien alta.

-Sabía que una arpía como tú no se quedaría quieta…-dijo con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Joan rió con desdén. Hizo un gesto al soldado y éste abandonó la estancia, dejando a ambas mujeres a solas.

-Me halagas, Aurora, de veras…

-Déjate de tonterías y ve al grano. Dime de una vez qué piensas hacer con nosotros, se nota que te mueres de ganas de contármelo.

Esta vez, Joan estalló en crueles carcajadas. Le dedicó a la princesa una sonrisa malévola.

-Va a resultar que tienes cerebro, después de todo. Está bien, alteza, te contaré mis planes –Joan enfatizó la palabra "alteza", para así mostrar su desprecio por ella- Acércate a la ventana y lo verás.

Aurora se acercó a ella, recelosa. Se asomó a la ventana, que daba al patio de armas. En el centro del patio, un grupo de sirvientes cavaba un profundo hoyo, lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran varias personas.

"¿Qué está pensando?", se preguntó Aurora, "¿Acaso nos quiere enterrar vivos?"

Desvió la mirada hacia Joan. Ésta la miraba con ojos crueles, sonriendo amistosamente.

-Verás, Aurora –dijo la mujer, serena y sonriente- Desde siempre he querido a Philip, más que a ningún otro hombre. Comprende, por tanto, que te considere una rival y que quiera apartarte de mi camino a toda costa…

Aurora sabía que aquellas palabras eran una burla descarada hacia ella, pero se contuvo. Siguió escuchando, muy seria y con aparente calma.

-Desde que mi marido, Sean, "pasó a mejor vida", estoy libre para contraer matrimonio de nuevo. Pero algo fallaba.

-Y ese algo era yo, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó la princesa con desdén.

Joan rió. Resultaba evidente que estaba disfrutando horrores burlándose de ella.

-Desde luego, querida, tú y tus hijos. Es obvio que, mientras tú estés viva, Philip no se acercará a ninguna otra.

-Y por eso piensas matarme, ¿no? Seguro que lo has planeado a fondo: has esperado a que yo saliera del castillo, sin escolta. Y ahora que me tienes presa, ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo? ¿Enterrarme viva, tal vez? Ya estoy imaginando lo que le dirás a mi marido…

Aurora se esforzaba de veras por aparentar estar tranquila. Quería herirla con todas sus fuerzas, por eso empleó la palabra "marido" en vez de mencionar a Philip directamente. Sonrió cuando Joan apretó los labios.

-¿Enterrarte, Aurora, eso piensas? –respondió ella. "Dos pueden jugar a este juego", pensó- Nada más lejos. Oficialmente, vas a morir en el bosque, a manos de los lobos. Extraoficialmente…-se quedó callada durante unos momentos, fingiendo que pensaba, sin dejar de sonreírla con crueldad- Bueno, digamos que tú y tus hijos vais a morir de una forma especial. Pero no te preocupes, os daré un entierro digno de un rey…

Aurora se estremeció cuando Joan mencionó a sus hijos. No había pensado en ellos, ni tampoco en Phil ni en Cissy. Estaba completamente segura que Joan sólo quería vengarse de ella, pero, ¿matar también a sus hijos? Eso ya era demasiado.

Su expresión cambió bruscamente. Bajó la cabeza, mirando a Joan con ojos suplicantes.

-No, Joan, por favor –dijo- No les hagas daño. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja en paz a mis hijos. No son más que unos críos…

Joan disfrutaba de lo lindo viendo a su mayor enemiga humillándose a sus pies. Se llevó una mano al mentón, haciendo como si meditara sus palabras.

-Lo siento, pero no. Son hijos tuyos, no míos. Por lo tanto, morirán contigo –en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta- Compréndelo –añadió con falsa cordialidad- No puedo permitir ver a uno de tus hijos gobernar en vez que el mío…

Aurora alzó la cabeza, extrañada.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir? –balbuceó.

En ese instante, Joan se levantó y abrió la puerta. Dejó pasar a un niño pequeño, quizás un año menor que Galen. Vestía ostentosamente, y poseía los mismos ojos crueles y la fría belleza de Joan. Ésta sonrió al verle, y le puso una mano en cada hombro, orgullosa.

-Te presento a mi hijo, Sven, que en el futuro será rey de Gaiforte.

El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja con su expresión desdeñosa. Aurora se mantuvo en sus trece, sin comprender del todo a donde quería llegar Joan.

-No querrás hacerme creer que Philip consentirá que le suceda el hijo de otro hombre, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién ha dicho que Sven sea hijo de Sean, querida? –preguntó Joan.

Aurora abrió los ojos de par en par, sin creer en sus palabras. Joan volvió a sonreírla.

-Oh, vaya, menuda contrariedad –continuó fingiendo haber metido la pata- Pensé que ya sabrías que tu amado Philip pasó una noche inolvidable conmigo cuando partió hacia el frente, hace ya tiempo.

Aurora negó con la cabeza.

-N-No es cierto…-balbuceó- ¡No me mientas! ¡Philip jamás me haría una cosa así!

Joan hizo un gesto y el niño salió del cuarto. Respondió una vez Sven hubo salido.

-¿Crees que yo te mentiría, Aurora? Vamos, ambas lo sabemos. Aún puedo recordar esa noche, es como si hubiera sido ayer…Aún recuerdo el musculoso cuerpo de tu marido contra el mío, sus caricias, sus…

-¡Basta ya! –bramó Aurora.

Joan la miró, satisfecha. Abrió la puerta y llamó a un guardia, al que ordenó que se la llevara.

* * *

Cassandra estaba desesperada, preocupada por Aurora. Paseaba de un lado a otro de la celda, mordiéndose las uñas. Los niños estaban sentados en un rincón, callados.

Cassandra no se pudo contener más. Dio un fuerte puñetazo contra la puerta, sintiéndose impotente. Casi al instante, la puerta se abrió. Cissy retrocedió instintivamente, esperando una represalia por el puñetazo, pero se trataba de un soldado, que empujó a Aurora dentro de la celda.

La mujer comenzó a bombardearla a preguntas en voz baja, pero Aurora no respondió a ninguna. Con gesto ausente, se acurrucó en un rincón. Rosie y Galen intercambiaron una mirada, y ambos se acercaron a su madre para abrazarla. Ella les devolvió el gesto, mientras dos lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Phil se situó junto a su madre. Cassandra desvió la mirada a su hijo y le abrazó. Algo le había pasado a su amiga, y era algo muy grave. Debía averiguarlo como fuera, pero ahora no era el momento. Abrazó con más fuerza a Phil, rogando en silencio para que Philip y Owein volvieran cuanto antes.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en Northland, tenía lugar la caída del rey Guiveric. Derrotado en la guerra, ahora su cabeza colgaba de una estaca sobre la puerta de entrada de la capital. Gaiforte había ganado la guerra.

Sentado junto a Owein frente a una humeante hoguera, Philip contemplaba las danzantes llamas. Estaba contento, pues la larga contienda tocaba ya a su fin. Su padre había hecho coronar rey a uno de los hijos de Guiveric, un joven partidario de la causa de Gaiforte, que se comprometía a rendir vasallaje a Hubert y a su familia durante el resto de sus días. Ahora ya solo quedaba dejar terminados algunos asuntos de vital importancia para los dos reinos, y Philip y Owein podrían volver a casa.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía esperar. Hablaron con el pequeño rey quien, tras mucho insistir, finalmente les dio permiso para volver. En ese preciso instante, ambos emprendían el anhelado regreso al hogar, deseando ver de nuevo a sus familias.


	16. Siseos en la oscuridad

Conforme pasaban los días, Aurora se desesperaba cada vez más. Su angustia crecía cuando contemplaba a sus hijos, cuando los abrazaba y cuando les contaba cuentos para que se tranquilizaran y durmieran.

No podía ser cierto. Una mujer, madre como ella, no podía condenar a unos niños completamente inocentes; Joan no podía llegar a ser tan cruel. A Aurora ya no le importaba su propio orgullo; la próxima vez que se vieran, le pediría, le suplicaría de rodillas si era necesario, piedad para los niños. Aunque en el fondo sabía que Joan no iba a ceder.

La imagen mental de sus hijos muertos le provocaba un pánico total. Aurora no podía evitar imaginarlos así cuando los veía. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas desechar ese pensamiento, pero le era completamente imposible.

Todas sus esperanzas se habían perdido. Ya no deseaba que volviera Philip, ya que caería en los brazos de esa arpía. Todavía lo amaba, pero estaba profundamente herida por su engaño. Luego estaba ese niño, Sven. Conociendo a Joan, el niño podría ser hijo de cualquiera, por mucho que la mujer se empeñara en decir que era de Philip. De eso Aurora no estaba segura. Lo que sí sabía era que él, su marido, se había acostado con Joan. La princesa aún recordaba las últimas palabras de la mujer antes de que el guardia se la volviera a llevar a la celda, dichas en voz baja para que el otro no pudiera oírlas:

"Recuerdo que Philip me besaba en el cuello una y otra vez. Me estremecía de arriba abajo con cada roce de sus labios. Estoy segura, Aurora, de que ese gesto lo conoces. Philip es un gran amante, ¿verdad?"

Sí, claro que Aurora conocía ese gesto. Le encantaba que Philip la besara en el cuello cuando estaban en la cama. Ella también se estremecía de placer con cada beso. El saber que él había hecho ese íntimo gesto a otra mujer, que supuestamente sólo le hacía a ella, la ponía enferma. Pero, ¿cuántas mujeres y cuántos bastardos tendría Philip? ¿Con cuántas mujeres se habría acostado? Y, mientras él se buscaba amantes, ella, Aurora, la dulce y dócil Aurora, se quedaba en casa criando a sus hijos, rezando por la próxima vuelta de su amado y fiel esposo.

Aurora rió con amargura por haber sido tan estúpida. Estaba sentada contra la pared, mirando la pequeña ventana, llorando en silencio. Se alegró de que fuera noche cerrada y que todos estuvieran durmiendo, pues no quería que ninguno la viera llorar. Debía mantener a sus hijos animados, por lo que por nada del mundo ninguno de ellos podía ver a su madre destrozada.

Phil, Rosie y Galen dormían acurrucados unos junto a otros para darse calor. Aurora los observó dormir. ¿Para eso había traído a Rosie y a Galen al mundo? ¿Para que fueran asesinados durante la infancia? ¿Para eso todos esos años de preocupaciones, de planear alegremente su futuro, de educarles para que fueran buenos gobernantes?

Aurora suspiró. Desvió la mirada de los niños y la volvió a concentrar en la ventana. Era pequeña, pero no demasiado. Estaba situada a ras del suelo exterior y daba a la parte sur de la fortaleza, fuera de las murallas del castillo. No tenía barrotes, pues un adulto no podría escapar por allí por muy flaco que estuviera.

Los ojos de Aurora se abrieron de par en par. Un adulto no, desde luego, pero, ¿y un niño? La princesa se secó las lágrimas, súbitamente esperanzada. Se precipitó hacia Cissy y los niños.

-Vamos, despertad –les dijo.

Todos abrieron los ojos lentamente, somnolientos. Aurora cogió a Galen de la mano y le acercó a la ventana.

-Galen, hijo, ¿crees que puedes salir por esa ventana?

Galen observó la ventana con los ojos medio cerrados. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien –dijo Aurora- Escuchad, chicos. Tenéis que salir de aquí y buscar ayuda. No en este feudo, tenéis que volver a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Los tres asintieron, decididos. Aurora cogió a Galen en brazos y lo alzó hasta la ventana. El niño pasó casi sin problemas, aunque el hueco era, para él, algo estrecho.

Luego lo intentaron Rosie y Phil, sin resultados. Habían crecido demasiado y no cabían. Rosie se quedó atascada en la ventana, y Phil ni siquiera intentó pasar. Al final, solo Galen estaba fuera.

-Galen, tesoro –dijo Aurora- Tienes que volver a casa nada más amanezca. Escóndete para que no te vean. ¿De acuerdo?

Galen estaba aterrorizado, pero mantenía una aparente serenidad heredada de su padre. Asintió con la cabeza, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta. Echó a correr hacia la oscuridad. Aurora le siguió con la mirada hasta que hubo desaparecido en la negrura. Entonces suspiró y se apartó de la ventana. Rosie, que había estado a punto de escapar, empezó a gimotear y se pegó a su falda. Su madre le acarició la cabeza en silencio, con cariño.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en Glenhaven, Fleur paseaba por los oscuros corredores, vestida sólo con el fino camisón. Estaba preocupada por Aurora, pues llevaba demasiado tiempo sin recibir noticias suyas. En un principio, la reina lo achacó a que su hija debería estar demasiado ocupada con los asuntos del castillo para escribirla, pero después esa teoría fue desechada por completo. Era demasiado extraño que Aurora estuviera tanto tiempo sin mantener la correspondencia.

Fue así como la encontró su enviado a Hamlin Garde. Era un criado de confianza de los reyes, que había sido enviado al castillo de Aurora una vez ella se casó para que Stefan y Fleur pudieran estar informados si a su hija le pasaba algo de gravedad. Cuado lo vio, Fleur sintió que todos y cada uno de sus temores se confirmaban. Que el hombre hubiera venido significaba que había pasado algo grave.

-Majestad –dijo el criado tras inclinarse cortésmente- Lamento tener que daros una mala noticia.

Fleur se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir. El criado lo interpretó como un gesto para que continuara.

-Se rumorea que tanto la princesa como sus hijos, su cuñada y su sobrino están muertos, pues hace días que no aparecen. Sin embargo, he hecho mis averiguaciones, y todos están vivos…

-¿Pero dónde? –saltó la reina, nerviosa.

-En Llanwik, mi señora.

El rostro de Fleur se ensombreció. Aurora ya le había hablado de Joan de Llanwik, capaz de todo por tener a Philip para ella sola. Ella se había negado a creer las acusaciones que hacía su hija, tratándolas como un simple problema de celos. Ahora, su familia corría peligro de verdad. "Si por lo menos Stefan estuviera aquí", pensó. Pero ahora su marido no estaba con ella. Tendría que sacarse sola las castañas del fuego.

-Gracias por todo –dijo al criado- Por favor, id a los establos y decidle al encargado que prepare mi caballo y el de Lady Neriah lo antes posible -Acto seguido salió corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones de su hermana.

Fleur aporreó la puerta durante un buen rato hasta que Neriah la abrió, medio dormida.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

La reina se precipitó dentro del cuarto. Le explicó como pudo a la situación a su hermana. Neriah se vistió mientras Fleur de desahogaba, y estaba ya lista cuando ella terminó.

-Ve a vestirte –dijo- Te estaré esperando.

-¿En los establos? –preguntó Fleur.

-No, aquí. A caballo gastaremos demasiado tiempo. Vamos a tele transportarnos a Hamlin Garde.

La reina arrugó la nariz ante la perspectiva de usar magia, pero tuvo que admitir que Neriah tenía razón. Abrió la puerta y salió casi a la carrera hacia su cuarto.

Poco después, ambas se aparecieron en el bosque, cerca del castillo. Aún era de noche, por lo que decidieron esperar a que amaneciera para continuar.

* * *

Galen corría como un poseso, sin rumbo. No se acercó a la aldea, ni tampoco al bosque, sino que vagó por el perímetro de la muralla. Aunque estuviera oscuro, la Luna iluminaba lo suficiente para que la oscuridad no fuera total. Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada al castillo, Galen vio una enorme carreta llena de barriles que estaba apoyado junto al muro de piedra. El niño, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acurrucó bajo ella. Encima de él podía escuchar extraños ruidos y siseos provenientes de los barriles, sonidos que le atemorizaron todavía más. Sin embargo, permaneció bajo la carreta. Al cabo de poco oyó los pasos de dos hombres que se acercaban hacia él, o mejor dicho, hacia la carreta donde estaba escondido, y Galen se quedó completamente inmóvil, rezando para que no le vieran. Los dos hombres se quedaron cerca, lo suficiente para que el niño pudiera escuchar sus palabras. Aún así, no se acercaron a la carreta.

-¡Qué asco! –Bramó uno de ellos- ¿Para qué demonios querrá esa mujer esas bestias inmundas?

-Vete tú a saber –le respondió su compañero- Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya hemos visto que el carro está en su sitio y en orden. No quiero permanecer ni un minuto más cerca de esos bichos.

Los dos hombres se marcharon casi a la carrera, como atemorizados. Galen salió de su escondite una vez los hubo perdido de vista. Comenzaba a amanecer, por lo que tenía que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

Dio un par de pasos cuando se volvió hacia la carreta, mirándola con curiosidad. ¿De qué hablarían esos hombres? Decidido a averiguarlo, Galen se subió al carro. Estaba lleno de enormes barriles, tantos que el niño casi no se podía mover. Todos estaban tapados, pero tenían un tirador en la parte superior para abrirlos.

Galen tiró de uno de ellos, curioso. Vio que algo se movía dentro del barril, algo viscoso. Conforme la luz se hizo más intensa, el niño pudo distinguir qué era. Y, cuando lo descubrió se apartó aterrorizado del barril, todavía con la tapa en la mano.

Serpientes, sapos, y todo tipo de repugnantes animales componían el contenido del barril. Galen estaba tan asustado y asqueado que ni siquiera podía gritar. Los animales intentaban reptar para salir del barril, siseando con sus lenguas bífidas. El niño les arrojó la tapa, pero falló. Acto seguido saltó de la carreta y empezó a correr hacia el bosque, sin detenerse hasta pasado un buen rato. Después, vomitó apoyado en un árbol.

Galen se permitió descansar unos momentos. Estaba asqueado por la visión y por su propio vómito, pero tenía una misión que cumplir. Jadeó por última vez, alzó la cabeza y empezó a correr por el camino que serpenteaba por el bosque, directo hacia Hamlin Garde.


	17. Anillo de bodas

Fleur y Neriah prácticamente corrían por el sendero que atravesaba el bosque. Amanecía, por lo que la luz no era demasiada, pero eso no les impedía avanzar casi a la carrera. Cansada y jadeante, Fleur preguntó a su hermana por qué no se aparecían directamente en Llanwik, a lo que Neriah simplemente contestó:

-No puedo aparecerme en un lugar desconocido para mí.

Tras la respuesta sobrevino un incómodo silencio entre ambas, roto solo por los jadeos producidos por la carrera. Las dos continuaron corriendo por el sendero, sin detenerse, hasta que Fleur se tropezó con alguien que iba en dirección contraria. Inexplicablemente, ninguno había visto al otro, y los dos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Fleur se llevó una mano al vientre, con expresión dolorida y resoplando, mientras Neriah acudía para ayudarla a levantarse. El otro, quienquiera que fuera, le había dado un gran y doloroso cabezazo. Alzó la mirada hacia la persona con la que había chocado, esperando una disculpa.

Se trataba de un niño. Estaba tirado en el suelo debido al impacto, y ahora intentaba levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, se sacudió con gracia el polvo del camino y se dispuso a proseguir sin decir nada. Instintivamente, Fleur se levantó como pudo y agarró al crío de un brazo antes de que pudiera ir más lejos. Por unos instantes, olvidó por completo su objetivo inicial.

-¿No te dijo tu madre que cuando pasan estas cosas hay que pedir perdón? –le espetó duramente.

El niño parecía acobardado y no contestó enseguida. Pero, pasados unos instantes, cogió aire y le plantó cara.

-Sí que lo ha hecho –respondió en el mismo tono- Pero ahora no tengo tiempo de ser cortés con una vieja.

Neriah estalló en carcajadas mientras que a Fleur se le ponía la cara roja de vergüenza y rabia.

-¡¿Vieja yo?! –estalló. Alzó una mano hacia el niño, completamente furiosa- ¡Te voy a dar…! ¡Te voy a dar…!

Neriah se doblaba de risa, y Fleur apenas era capaz de terminar la frase debido al enfado. Por si fuera poco, el niño seguía plantándola cara.

-No tengo tiempo. Mi madre y mi hermana están en peligro, así que me voy.

Forcejeó e intentó morder a Fleur para que le soltara, sin resultado. La reina, al escuchar sus palabras, se calmó, mientras que Neriah cesaba de reírse.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, niño? –Le preguntó Neriah en tono serio- ¿Eres tú Galen, el hijo de Aurora?

Galen no supo qué contestar. El recuerdo de aquel campesino aún estaba presente en su memoria, y no sabía si confiar en esas dos mujeres. Decidió callarse.

Fleur, por su parte, se agachó para ponerse a la altura del niño. No había visto a Galen desde que era un recién nacido, así que no podía asegurar que era él. Sin embargo, sus rasgos le eran familiares. El niño tenía el mismo cabello rubio que Aurora y sus mismos ojos azules, y su porte era igual que el de Philip.

-Soy la madre de Aurora de Glenhaven, pequeño –le dijo con voz suave, intentado ganarse su confianza- En marzo fue el cumpleaños de su hijo menor, Galen, y le regalamos una armadura.

Los ojos de Galen se abrieron de par en par.

-Entonces –dijo a media voz- ¿Eres mi abuela?

Fleur asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, Galen. Y ésta mujer –dijo señalando a Neriah- es mi hermana, Neriah. Hemos venido para ayudar a tu madre.

Galen se llevó una mano a la cabeza, disgustado. Durante unos momentos, había olvidado completamente a su familia, había olvidado su misión.

-Vamos a Llanwik, Galen, pero necesitamos que alguien nos diga dónde están. Si no me equivoco, tú vienes de allí, ¿no?

El niño asintió. Giró sobre sí mismo y empezó a correr hacia Llanwik, seguido de las dos mujeres.

* * *

En la linde del bosque, los tres contemplaban la fortaleza. Todo parecía normal, extrañamente normal. Un grupo de soldados, en vez de montar guardia en la puerta, se encargaba de descargar los barriles del carro que había cerca de la entrada al castillo. Al recordar su asqueroso contenido, Galen se estremeció. Neriah lo advirtió, pero no quería preguntárselo directamente. En su lugar, hizo una pregunta a Fleur.

-¿Qué crees que habrá dentro?

Fleur hizo un gesto de negación mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Ni idea. Pero debe ser algo importante para que se ocupen de ello los guardias.

Galen estaba pálido; no quería recordar aquello. Sin embargo, debía decir qué había ahí dentro.

-Yo lo sé –susurró. Había cerrado los ojos, pero podía sentir perfectamente las miradas inquisitorias de las dos mujeres clavadas en él- Son serpientes.

Fleur y Neriah intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Serpientes? ¿Estás seguro, Galen?

El niño se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pues el simple hecho de recordar a aquellos animales le revolvía el estómago. Mientras, las dos mujeres se habían enfrascado en una discusión sobre la mejor manera de entrar, relegándole a un segundo plano. Al cabo de un rato, Galen observó, asombrado, como la mujer morena hacía aparecer de la nada ropas sencillas y desgastadas de campesina. Tanto Fleur como Neriah se pusieron los vestidos, satisfechas por el resultado final. Después, Fleur se dirigió a su nieto.

-Escucha, Galen –le dijo con calma- Vamos a entrar en el castillo. Quiero que te quedes aquí y no te muevas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí –respondió el niño.

Entonces las dos salieron de detrás de los arbustos y empezaron a caminar tranquilamente hacia el castillo. El plan era sencillo: una vez estuvieran en las puertas, Neriah aturdiría a los guardias para que las dejara pasar. Una vez dentro, buscarían a Aurora y a los demás.

-Baja la cabeza –le dijo Neriah a su hermana- Eres una campesina, no una altiva reina. No lo olvides.

Fleur hizo lo que le decía. Miró con algo de envidia a Neriah, que caminaba como si tal cosa, mientras ella intentaba imitar con torpeza los ademanes de una campesina. Se lamentó de no haber observado mejor los movimientos de Aurora para poder imitarla.

Atravesaron las puertas sin problemas. Los guardias, enfrascados como estaban en el trabajo, ni siquiera se limitaron a mirarlas. Una vez dentro, las dos mujeres observaron que el viscoso contenido de los barriles era depositado en el interior de un enorme agujero recién excavado, puesto en el centro del patio de armas.

Debían entrar por las cocinas. Sin embargo, Fleur, por costumbre, se precipitó hacia la entrada principal de la torre del homenaje. Neriah, alarmada, le dio un fuerte tirón y la arrastró en dirección a la puerta de la cocina. Mientras se dejaba guiar, la reina alzó la cabeza para observar la torre. Tuvo la desagradable sensación de que alguien, asomado a una ventana, la observaba.

Movió a un lado la cabeza, intentando desechar ese pensamiento, concentrándose en Aurora. Siguió a Neriah a través de la cocina, mas, una vez que entraron en los corredores, un grupo de soldados les cortaron el paso.

Neriah no estaba preocupada, ya había previsto algo así. Se preparó para lanzar un hechizo de aturdimiento, mientras las dos se acercaban a los soldados con gesto despreocupado. Éstos estaban enfrascados en una conversación y apenas repararon en ellas, por lo que suspiraron aliviadas.

El grupo pasó de largo y ellas se dispusieron a continuar buscando. Sin embargo, no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando uno de los soldados dijo algo a los demás y, enseguida, todos se abalanzaron sobre Fleur.

La sujetaron entre todos, y uno de ellos hizo que extendiera el brazo izquierdo. Entonces, las dos contemplaron que en el dedo anular brillaba un anillo.

Fleur quería darse de cabezazos contra una pared. ¡El anillo de bodas! El caro, pero sencillo anillo, que le había regalado Stefan como regalo de bodas. Lo había llevado durante tantos, tantos años sin quitárselo para nada, que se había olvidado de él completamente.

-¿Cómo es que una miserable como tú tiene algo así? –le espetó uno de los soldados.

Fleur no sabía qué contestar. Por su parte, Neriah se preparó para lanzar el hechizo aturdidor, pero se detuvo en el último momento, pues no quería darle a su hermana. Observó como uno de ellos salía corriendo por el pasillo, y que al cabo de poco regresaba en compañía de una hermosa y altiva dama.

-Lo que imaginaba –se limitó a decir. Apenas giró la cabeza para dirigirse al que parecía ser el líder del grupo- Lleva a esa mujer a la celda con los demás. A la otra, enciérrala en otro calabozo.

Neriah, gruño. Alzó la mano para asestarle el hechizo a Joan, pues estaba sola y no podía fallar. Sin embargo, Joan se dirigió a ella, hablándola con su habitual tono sereno.

-Si yo fuera vos, no haría nada, Excelencia. Ella –añadió señalando a Fleur- podría salir perjudicada.

Neriah se vio obligada a bajar la mano. Fleur le echó una mirada de disculpa, como intentando expresar que lo sentía por lo del anillo. Los soldados la llevaron a los sótanos, a las mazmorras. Intercambiaron unas palabras con el carcelero, que se levantó de su silla echando pestes, cogió un manojo de llaves y abrió la puerta de una celda. Una vez estuvo abierta, los soldados empujaron a Fleur dentro.

Ella cayó de bruces al suelo. Allí abajo estaba oscuro, aunque fuera era mediodía. Mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la poca luz, Fleur distinguió un grupo de figuras, agazapadas en un rincón. Una de ellas se abalanzó hacia ella y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Fleur le devolvió el abrazo a su hija, agradecida por haberla encontrado, aunque fuera en aquellas circunstancias.

* * *

Fuera, Galen se desesperaba. Creía que su abuela resolvería la situación enseguida, pero conforme pasaban las horas la ilusión le fue abandonando. Ahora paseaba en círculos, nervioso, observando cada poco a la fortaleza.

-Venga, vamos…-murmuró.


	18. Caballeros en el camino

Aurora bombardeó a su madre con preguntas. ¿Había visto a Galen? ¿Estaba bien, a salvo? ¿Cómo la habían capturado? La reina respondió con su habitual tono paciente. Mas, a pesar de su apariencia serena, Fleur se revolvía de angustia y temor. Ella tenía sus propias preguntas: ¿Y Neriah, estaría ella bien? Nadie podía responderla.

Apesadumbrada, pero esbozando una sonrisa tranquila, Fleur bajó la cabeza y acarició a Rosie, que la abrazaba con cariño. Aurora seguía hablando.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, cómo es que te han cogido? –preguntaba.

-Bueno –respondió Fleur, recordando con amargura el episodio del anillo- digamos que en este caso el hábito sí ha hecho al monje.

Aurora la miraba, extrañada, ya que no entendía a qué se refería. Fleur observaba a Aurora y Cissy con creciente preocupación. Se las veía muy desmejoradas, no tanto como aquella vez en Holvik, cuando Aurora estuvo a punto de morir de inanición, pero se veía a la legua que estar encerradas las estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Intentó cambiar de tema. Se dirigió a Rose y a Phil, y se dedicó a contarles cuentos durante todo el día. Aurora y Cassandra, viendo a los niños entretenidos y felices, se relajaron. Al final del día, se abrió la puerta de la celda y el carcelero les entregó la comida. No reparó en la ausencia de Galen y, si lo hizo, no dijo nada.

Fleur miró completamente asqueada a su plato, lleno de unas gachas que olían fatal. Ella nunca las había comido, ya que era un plato de pobres. Conteniendo las arcadas, dejó el plato en el suelo. Phil y Rosie, al ver que ella no lo quería, se repartieron su ración. Después de la escueta cena, los niños se acurrucaron en su rincón y cayeron dormidos al cabo de poco. Cassandra hizo lo propio sin decir nada. Fleur la miró con lástima. Era como si la princesa hubiera perdido toda la alegría que la caracterizaba, y ahora parecía casi una muerta.

-Es una pena, ¿verdad? –dijo Aurora a media voz.

Algo sobresaltada, Fleur desvió la atención de Cissy y la concentró en su hija, que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Ahora ya sé que sentiste durante dieciséis años cada vez que pensabas en mí –continuó Aurora contemplando a su hija dormida- ¿Para qué la traje al mundo, si va a morir? No es más que una niña, y está condenada a morir como un vulgar criminal por algo que le es ajeno.

La princesa hablaba con calma, como si ya hubiera asumido que Rosie moriría. Fleur sabía como se sentía su hija, desde luego. Conocía de sobra toda la tristeza y el sufrimiento que estaba acumulando Aurora. Intentó animarla.

-Vamos, mujer, ten confianza –le dijo, sonriente- ¿Sabías que la guerra ha terminado? Philip debe de estar al llegar, y seguro que él nos sacará de aquí.

Enseguida supo que mencionar a Philip no había sido una buena idea. Aurora se sobresaltó nada más oír el nombre y, al instante, se le humedecieron los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Fleur frunció el ceño, intuyendo al instante que algo había pasado.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho? –preguntó muy seria.

Aurora se giró para mirarla a los ojos, con dos lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Se abalanzó sobre su madre, abrazándola con fuerza, apretándose contra su pecho, para que sus gemidos apenas fueran audibles. Fleur se quedó callada, esperando a que se calmara. Por fin, Aurora dejó de llorar. Se secó las lágrimas, pero no se apartó del abrazo de su madre. Era reconfortante poder apoyarse en su madre después de tanto tiempo.

-Se ha acostado con esa…con esa puta…-balbuceó- Y tiene un bastardo. Me…Philip me ha engañado con otra mujer…No me importa morir, pero Rosie, ¿por qué tiene que morir ella? Es una niña, sólo tiene siete años, ¿cómo puede morir, si tiene toda la vida por delante? ¿Y que será de Galen? No es más que un niño y está en el bosque, completamente solo…Mi pequeño está solo…

Aurora se sumió de nuevo en el llanto, apretándose más contra su madre. Fleur no podía hacer otra cosa que acariciarla dulcemente el cabello, pues no sabía qué decir.

* * *

Galen estaba tumbado en la hierba, medio dormido. Había esperado a que su familia saliera del castillo enseguida, pero no fue así. El niño ya no sabía qué hacer; llevaba ahí plantado todo el día, alimentándose a base de bayas del bosque, esperando. Estaba harto. Harto de ser relegado a un segundo plano por el hecho de ser pequeño, harto de que no pasara nada. Quería actuar, y ya. No soportaba más la espera.

Con un bufido, Galen se levantó, decidido a averiguar qué sucedía. Pasaría desapercibido en la aldea, pues tenía la ropa destrozada, y el pelo sucio y revuelto. El niño sonrió, satisfecho. Empezó a andar hacia el castillo.

La enorme puerta de entrada estaba abierta, custodiada solo por un guardia. Galen, escondido en las sombras, le lanzó una piedra al guardia. Cuando éste, furioso, se alejó para coger al gamberro, el niño se coló dentro del patio de armas. Evitó pasar cerca del agujero, pues se imaginaba qué contendría. Evitó también la garita, donde el resto de los guardias se apelotonaba alrededor de un buen fuego. Se dirigió a la puerta que daba a las cocinas. Pero, antes de llegar, un niño le cortó el paso.

Galen observó al recién llegado, sobresaltado. Era un niño algo más pequeño que él, sorprendentemente guapo. Su caro conjunto recalcaba su origen noble. A diferencia de Galen, no estaba asustado en absoluto.

-¿Eres uno de los pajes de la cocina? –le preguntó con curiosidad, pero a la vez con la voz autoritaria de quien está acostumbrado a mandar.

-Eh…Sí –respondió Galen- Yo…me he perdido y….Creo que debería volver a mi casa…

El otro niño le sonrió, complaciente, como si Galen fuera un niño tonto que no podía asimilar cosas obvias.

-Entonces, ven conmigo. Te enseñaré donde está la puerta de entrada.

El niño comenzó a caminar sin mirar a Galen, que le siguió de mala gana. No le caía bien ese chico, era demasiado altivo, demasiado creído. Atravesaron tranquilamente el patio de armas, en silencio. El niño apenas reparó en el hoyo, pero Galen se alejó de él todo lo que pudo. El otro intuyó su miedo, y sonrió.

-Dan asco, ¿verdad? –Le comentó- Mañana mi madre va a ejecutar a unos agitadores aquí. Dice que los va a echar a las serpientes para que se los coman ellas, porque las serpientes comen alimañas.

Mientras el estómago se le revolvía cada vez más, Galen pensó en su familia. ¿Acaso serían ellos aquellos "agitadores"?

-Y decidme –preguntó educadamente, intentando ganarse la confianza del chico- ¿A quién va a ejecutar vuestra madre, señor?

El niño se sintió halagado por el trato de preferencia. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se sentía benevolente, así que se lo dijo.

-A una familia de agitadores. Sólo he podido ver a la mujer, es rubia y muy guapa, aunque más lo es mi madre...

Los ojos de Galen se abrieron de par en par. ¡Iban a echar a su familia a esos asquerosos bichos! Sintió el impulso de asestarle al otro niño un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas por hablar de ellos como si ni siquiera fueran personas, pero se contuvo. Su abuela había fallado, así que ahora era su turno. Debía salir de allí y buscar ayuda.

-Si vuestra madre los considera agitadores, es que lo son –mintió.

El otro se echó a reír, divertido. Ambos siguieron caminando hacia la entrada. Una vez allí, el niño intercambió unas escuetas palabras con el guardia, que dejó salir a Galen sin más problemas. El niño dio unos cuantos pasos, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento para no levantar sospechas. Luego, cuando se aseguró de que estaba lo bastante lejos para no ser visto, echó a correr hacia el bosque.

Se internó en la espesura, siguiendo el camino a duras penas, sin parar en ningún momento. Estaba asustado. La vida de su familia dependía de él, de Galen, el niño pequeño de la casa. Los iban a matar a todos, y él no podía hacer nada…

De repente, se paró en seco. A un lado del camino, un poco lejos de donde él se encontraba, ardía una hoguera. Galen distinguió dos figuras sentadas alrededor del fuego. Al principio, se quedó donde estaba, sin atreverse a dar un paso. Pero, para su desgracia, las dos figuras habían reparado en él. Una de ellas prendió una rama, y ambos se le acercaron lentamente, amenazantes.

Galen observó, acongojado, que las dos figuras eran dos caballeros. Portaban las dos espadas mejor elaboradas que el niño había visto en su vida. Vestían con sencillas pero caras ropas de viaje, y estaban surcados de cicatrices. Cuando le vieron, sus facciones se relajaron. Uno de ellos le preguntó cómo se llamaba y si se había perdido, pero Galen no contestó.

Los dos caballeros lo llevaron hasta su campamento, le arroparon con unas mantas y le dieron de comer. Parecían buenas personas. Galen pensó que podría pedirles ayuda a ellos. ¿Por qué no? Eran caballeros, seguro que le ayudarían, tal y como siempre hacían los héroes de sus cuentos. Se levantó y se dirigió al que parecía el jefe, un hombre apuesto de cabello color arena y ojos castaños.

-Debéis ayudarme –les suplicó- Mañana van a matar a mi familia.

Los dos hombres, extrañados, le pidieron que les contara su historia. Galen se la contó como pudo, obviando los detalles sobre su identidad. No se fiaba tanto de ellos como para decirles que era un príncipe. Cuando hubo terminado, ambos caballeros intercambiaron una mirada seria.

-¿Cómo se llama tu padre, pequeño? –le preguntó uno.

Galen se sobresaltó. No había mencionado a su padre para nada. De él solo conocía lo que le contaba su madre, pues no le había conocido. Era demasiado pequeño cuando estalló la guerra y su padre se había marchado. De todas maneras, estos dos caballeros eran su última esperanza. Decidió sincerarse con ellos.

-Mi padre es el príncipe Philip de Gaiforte, señores –dijo a media voz- Yo soy Galen, su hijo menor.

Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos de par en par. El que parecía el jefe, el hombre de cabello color arena, se le acercó y le agarró por los hombros, mirándole de arriba abajo. Después le abrazó con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, hijo –le dijo el otro hombre en tono tranquilizador- Nosotros salvaremos a tu familia.


	19. El destino de Joan

Aurora despertó antes de que amaneciera. Hacía frío, y ella no dejaba de tiritar. Descubrió que se había quedado dormida abrazada a su madre, que en ese preciso instante dormía profundamente. Aurora no se soltó del abrazo. Que ella recordara, las dos nunca habían pasado ninguna noche pegadas la una a la otra, dándose mutuamente calor y cariño. Ella sabía lo que se sentía, pero sólo desde el punto de vista de una madre, pues más de una vez se había quedado a dormir con sus hijos, cuando éstos tenían pesadillas. Era la primera vez que la princesa lo vivía como hija y no como madre. Era reconfortante sentir a su madre cerca de ella, el calor de su cuerpo y el suave sonido de su respiración. Por un momento, la princesa se dejó llevar, olvidándolo todo y, por primera vez en días, sonrió de verdad.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le devolvió a la realidad. Por instinto, Aurora se levantó de un salto y se plantó ante la entrada, observando al carcelero con ojos desdeñosos. El hombre casi ni reparó en ella. Bostezó, somnoliento.

-Despierta a los demás, mi señora quiere que salgáis al patio –le ordenó entre bostezos.

Después se marchó dejando la pesada puerta entreabierta.

Aurora comprendió, horrorizada, lo que significaba esa frase. Se quedó quieta en el sitio, sin moverse, intentando asimilar aquellas palabras. Mientras, su familia, que se había despertado con el ruido de la puerta, se desperezaba. Rosie se acercó, preocupada, a su madre. Al verla así, la niña le abrazó, intentando que se calmara, sin comprender qué pasaba. Por su parte, a Cassandra y Fleur les bastó una rápida mirada para comprender la realidad de la situación. Cassandra, sin poder contenerse más, se abrazó a Phil, negándose en rotundo a salir.

Aurora podía sentir a Rosie quien, agarrada a su falda, empezaba a llorar. Inclinó la cabeza para mirar a su hija. Aurora debía mostrarse tranquila, más por los niños que por ella misma. Se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Rosie, esbozando una sonrisa tranquila. Si su hija debía morir, por lo menos que muriera feliz.

-Rosie, hija, ¿por qué lloras?

La niña, sumida en el llanto, no contestó. Aurora le acarició la mejilla con cariño. Haría lo que hiciera falta, lo que fuera, para ver a su hija sonreír una última vez.

-Rosie, tesoro, ha venido el carcelero. Nos van a sacar de aquí…Vamos a volver a casa. A casa, con Galen…

Pero la cría seguía inconsolable. Además, Phil había comenzado también a llorar. Desesperada, Aurora decidió usar su última baza. Le echó una rápida mirada a Cassandra, pidiéndole en silencio que le siguiera el juego.

-El carcelero me ha dicho otra cosa, ¿queréis saber qué? –continuó en tono optimista. Los dos niños negaron con la cabeza, incapaces de hablar. Aurora ensanchó aún más su sonrisa- Me dijo que Philip y Owein han regresado. ¿Habéis oído, niños? Vuestros padres han vuelto, y ahora nos esperan en casa.

Casi al instante, ambos dejaron de llorar. Phil y Rosie miraron extrañados a Aurora y luego a Cassandra, buscando que alguien lo confirmara. Al verlos, Cassandra se tragó sus propias lágrimas y sonrió.

"Bendita seas, Aurora", pensó.

-Sí, es cierto. Así que no sé a qué estáis esperando para salir de aquí y volver a verlos –respondió Fleur, conmovida por las palabras de Aurora.

Aurora les dedicó una sonrisa agradecida a su amiga y a su madre. Los críos, súbitamente entusiasmados, se secaron las lágrimas y rieron, felices de volver a ver a sus padres. Cogieron a sus madres de la mano, apremiándoles para que salieran. Aparentemente serenas, las tres mujeres salieron de la celda, seguidas por los dos niños. Fuera, les estaban esperando varios guardias, que los escoltaron escaleras arriba y los condujeron al patio.

Una vez fuera, Phil y Rosie empezaron a correr, gritando y riendo, contentos de estar fuera. Los dos soldados, que habían escuchado las palabras de Aurora, les dejaron correr durante un rato, enternecidos. Aurora los veía jugar, feliz, sin ni siquiera reparar en el enorme agujero del centro del patio.

Pasado un rato, los dos volvieron junto a sus madres, pidiéndolas que se dieran prisa para llegar a casa enseguida. Con una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con su estado de ánimo, Aurora cogió a Rose de la mano, dispuesta a no soltarla.

-Ahora mismo, cariño. Pero antes tenemos que hacer una cosa.

Se volvió hacia los guardias, rogándoles con la mirada que acabaran cuanto antes. Los dos hombres los condujeron casi hasta el borde del hoyo. Al ver el contenido del agujero, Aurora apretó a Rose contra sí, para que la niña no lo viera. Cassandra hizo otro tanto con Phil. Y allí, al otro lado, estaba Joan, radiante, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia uno de los guardias que los custodiaban, se lo llevó aparte y le hizo una serie de preguntas. Después le dio una escueta orden. Aurora no pudo escuchar cual, sólo vio que el guardia parecía reacio a cumplirla, pero una severa mirada de su señora le hizo continuar. El soldado se volvió hacia ellos y chasqueó los dedos. Enseguida, sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre Aurora y Cassandra, obligándolas a soltar a los niños. Dos de ellos agarraron a Rosie y a Phil y los alejaron de sus madres, mientras que los demás se encargaban de contener a las tres mujeres.

Todavía sonriente, Joan se acercó a los niños, quienes, asustados, mantenían la cabeza baja.

-Así que vais a volver a casa con vuestros padres, ¿eh? –les dijo con falsa cordialidad- Bueno, pues os diré una cosa –se acercó más hacia ellos, como si les fuera a contar un secreto. Hablaba en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que Aurora dejara de escucharla- Os han mentido, ¿lo sabíais? Vuestras madres os han mentido. Vuestros padres no han vuelto, ni tampoco van a volver. Ya no os quieren…

Aurora apretaba y soltaba los puños, completamente enfurecida. Phil y Rosie, por su parte, volvieron a llorar, aún con la cabeza baja. Joan se irguió de nuevo, contemplándolos con una sonrisa cruel. Sin embargo, Rosie alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. En ese mismo instante, el rostro de Joan cambió. Miró a la niña con odio. ¡Otra vez aquella maldita mirada! Joan se precipitó sobre Rose y la abofeteó.

-¡¿No te dije antes que no me miraras, niña estúpida?!

Rosie cayó al suelo, aturdida por el golpe. Aurora no lo pudo soportar más. Se libró como pudo de los guardias y se abalanzó sobre Joan. Le asestó un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la mujer cayera también. La princesa hubiera continuado con gusto, pero enseguida los soldados la redujeron. La llevaron de vuelta a su sitio junto con Phil y Rosie.

-¡No vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima a mi hija! –bramó Aurora.

Todavía en el suelo, Joan volvió a sonreír, aunque por dentro estaba rabiosa. Notaba en la boca el sabor de la sangre. Se levantó con su habitual gracia y escupió un diente, maldiciendo mentalmente a Aurora. Cuando la princesa la vio escupir, rió, satisfecha.

-Te comportas como la alimaña que eres –siseó- Pues bien, ya veremos quien ríe la última cuando te coman las serpientes.

Joan alzó el brazo hacia sus soldados. Éstos, a regañadientes, los empezaron a empujar hacia el borde del agujero. Aurora, con Rosie cogida de la mano, cerró los ojos, esperando su final y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo terminara lo más rápido posible...

* * *

De repente, la princesa escuchó el chacoloteo de los cascos de caballos al galope, y alguien les ordenó a los guardias, con un grito autoritario, que pararan. Ellos obedecieron al instante, un tanto aliviados. Aurora abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Ante ella estaba Philip, montando a Sansón con Galen sentado junto a él. Detrás de Philip estaba Owein, contemplando atónito la escena.

Los guardias se apartaron de ellos y se hicieron a un lado. Al verse libres, Cassandra y Phil corrieron hacia Owein, emocionados. Éste desmontó y se apresuró a abrazar a su familia. Philip también descabalgó y ayudó a Galen a bajar. El príncipe abrió los brazos hacia Rosie quien, sonriendo, abrazó a su padre. Por su parte, Aurora no se movió del sitio, recordando el engaño de Philip, dolorida.

Joan estaba horrorizada. Su plan maestro no sólo había salido mal, sino que ahora Philip ni siquiera se fijaría en ella. Acabaría sus días muerta como una vulgar delincuente. Retrocedía, pues no quería acercarse ni a Philip ni a Aurora.

Philip, una vez hubo abrazado a sus hijos, se dirigió a Joan, encolerizado.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Joan?! –bramó.

Por primera vez, Joan tenía un nudo en la garganta. Siguió retrocediendo sin mirar donde pisaba. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar a Philip, que se acercaba cada vez más a ella. No quería que la cogiera; la ejecutaría allí mismo. No quería morir, y menos a manos de Aurora y Philip. Continuaba retrocediendo, caminando hacia atrás, cada vez más asustada. De pronto, observó que el rostro de Philip cambiaba por completo. Ya no la miraba con ira sino con temor. Empezó a correr hacia ella.

-¡Joan cuidado! –gritó.

Ella dio otro paso atrás, y entonces comprendió. Se giró lentamente mientras perdía el pie y caía al foso. No quería morir.

Cayó con un ruido sordo y, al instante, sintió el viscoso roce con la escamada piel de las serpientes. Éstas se abalanzaron sobre ella, clavándole sus afilados colmillos por todas partes. Joan gritó, más de terror que por el calvario que le suponían las mordeduras.

-¡Philip! –gritó.

Sentía que esas cosas la rodeaban, que la cubrían. Las sentía encima de ella, unas encima de otras, abalanzándose sobre ella, siseando con sus lenguas bífidas. No quería morir.

-Philip…


	20. A quien mi corazón pertenece

Aurora abrazaba a sus hijos con todas sus fuerzas, en un intento desesperado para que no vieran el sádico espectáculo. Philip estaba arrodillado al borde del agujero, inmóvil, con una mano extendida hacia el ya inerte cuerpo de Joan. No podía apartar la mirada de la repulsiva imagen, y observó como el cuerpo de Joan fue cubierto por el sinnúmero de reptiles, hundiéndose en aquella viscosa maraña. Owein le alcanzó y le sacudió un hombro. En su mano sostenía una antorcha recién encendida.

-No podremos recuperar el cuerpo. Hay que quemarlo todo.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Philip se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre su cuñado.

-¡No! ¡¿Acaso no ves que puede seguir viva?! –bramó.

Owein, a pesar de todo, mantenía la tranquilidad.

-Por eso precisamente. Vamos a evitarle más sufrimientos.

Se apartó de Philip y se dirigió hacia los soldados, a los que les dio una seca orden. Inmediatamente, se dirigieron a la cocina y sacaron un enorme barril lleno de aceite para cocinar y leños. Apresuradamente, vertieron el contenido del tonel en el hoyo, al igual que los troncos. Acto seguido, Owein arrojó la tea.

Philip lo observaba todo sin hacer ni decir nada. Estaba demasiado conmocionado. Joan, quien había sido su mejor amiga toda su vida, ahora yacía frente a él, quemándose viva y medio comida por los reptiles. Jadeando, Philip se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando serenarse sin resultado.

Aurora le observaba, conmovida. Por un momento, olvidó todo su enfado hacia Philip. Ahora él estaba sufriendo, y su pena era más importante que cualquier engaño, por grande que fuera. Se separó de sus hijos y fue hacia él. Extendió la mano hacia su rostro y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-Philip…-susurró.

Él la miró a los ojos, con la misma mirada de un niño que necesita consuelo. Aurora insinuó una sonrisa y le abrazó. Entonces, Philip se derrumbó en sus brazos, llorando amargamente, mientras ella le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Detrás de ambos, la enorme fogata ardía con una fuerza extraordinaria, danzando vivamente, como un ser dotado de alma propia.

* * *

Nadie se molestó en retirar los restos calcinados una vez las llamas se hubieron extinguido, sino que Owein ordenó a los acongojados sirvientes que rellenaran el agujero, tras hacer que liberaran a Neriah. Owein no se ocupó personalmente de gestionar la tarea, sino que dejó a uno de los criados al mando y se internó en la fortaleza para reunirse con su familia. No era el reencuentro que él se había imaginado una y otra vez, pero era un reencuentro, al fin y al cabo.

Por su parte, Philip también disfrutaba de un momento a solas con su familia, aunque de otra manera. Estaban en el enorme dormitorio de Joan, gozando de un breve momento de tranquilidad. Rose y Galen estaban contentos por tener de nuevo a su padre con ellos, y no cesaban de hacerle preguntas sobre sus aventuras en la guerra. El príncipe estaba afligido por la muerte de Joan, sin embargo, intentó mostrarse alegre ante sus hijos, respondiendo a cada pregunta con una sonrisa. Aurora, una vez recuperado Philip, volvía a mostrarse distante con él.

Poco después, tanto Rose como Galen yacían en un lecho, profundamente dormidos. Sentada al borde de la cama, Aurora los observaba dormir con una sonrisa triste. Philip estaba sentado en un confortable sillón, meditabundo. Fue entonces cuando Aurora decidió abordarle con una pregunta que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer.

-¿Es cierto que te acostaste con Joan? –preguntó a media voz.

Aunque conociera de sobra la respuesta, Aurora quería oír la verdad de labios de Philip. Él, al escuchar sus palabras, se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. Aurora le observaba completamente seria, y entonces Philip comprendió que ella sabía la verdad. Decidió sincerarse con ella.

-Sí –se limitó a decir. Tras una larga pausa, preguntó- ¿Te lo dijo ella?

Aurora asintió con la cabeza.

-Tiene un hijo, ¿sabes? Me dijo orgullosa que ese niño era hijo tuyo…-prosiguió la princesa en tono sereno, como si todo aquello le fuera completamente ajeno.

Philip suspiró, apesadumbrado.

-No sé si es hijo mío o no –respondió- Y tampoco voy a intentar disculparme por lo que pasó, pues no tengo excusa. Pasó lo que pasó, y ya no hay marcha atrás.

Aurora dejó a Philip solo con sus pensamientos durante un rato. Desvió su mente hacia Joan, sintiéndose un ser despreciable y egoísta. Joan, a su manera, había amado a Philip, desde antes incluso de que él y Aurora se conocieran. ¿Qué derecho tenía Aurora, pues, a decir que Philip era todo suyo? ¿Un documento que proclamaba que estaban prometidos desde la infancia? Eso no servía de nada, de nada en absoluto.

¿Qué derecho tenía Aurora a sentirse herida por que Philip se hubiera acostado con Joan cuando, quizás, su corazón ni siquiera le pertenecía? ¿A quién pertenecía el corazón de Philip?

-Tú la amabas, ¿verdad? –murmuró.

Philip tragó saliva.

-La amé una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo. Éramos los dos un par de críos. La quería como a una hermana...-hizo una pausa- Sin embargo, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona...

Mientras Philip hablaba, Aurora se levantó de la cama y se sentó en sus rodillas, sonriendo, triste y aliviada a la vez.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? –preguntó.

Él asintió con un gesto, y los dos salieron a hurtadillas del castillo. Se adentraron en el bosque, cogidos de la mano, sin decirse nada, sumido cada uno en sus pensamientos. Pasada una hora, los dos se tendieron a la sombra de un enorme roble. Philip acariciaba suavemente el dorado cabello de su esposa, y ésta se acurrucó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el niño? –preguntó.

-Llevarlo con sus familiares, para que se ocupen de él. Aunque –añadió- yo pagaré parte de su manutención. Te ruego que lo comprendas, pero debo hacerlo. Es el hijo de una amiga, de una buena amiga.

Philip hablaba de ella recordando los alegres momentos vividos a su lado, intentando mantener aquellos recuerdos vivos en su memoria. Aurora hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Lo entiendo –respondió.

La princesa se recogió aún más junto a él y cerró los ojos.

-Te he echado de menos –susurró tras una larga pausa.

* * *

**Nota: **_Siento mucho que el capítulo haya sido más corto que los anteriores, pero es que apenas he tenido tiempo de nada. Sin embargo, puedo asegurar que me he esforzado de veras por ofreceros lo mejor que he podido._

_A otra cosa: ¡Veinte capítulos! No me lo creo ni yo... En serio, nunca pensé que podría llegar a escribir tanto en mi vida. Unas treinta y tantas mil palabras dicen mucho, aunque esas palabras sólo sean chorradas salidas de una mente muy fumada. Aunque el fic no acaba aquí, quise hacer un comentario porque, sencillamente y como dije antes, nunca había escrito tanto en mi vida (en una historia. Los apuntes del colegio son otra cosa bien distinta, xd).  
_


	21. Epílogo

Desde una ventana, Philip observaba atentamente el patio de armas. En concreto, miraba al niño pequeño que, altanero, paseaba afuera, dirigiendo severas miradas a todo aquel que se le cruzara. Al verle girar la cabeza despóticamente cuando un grupo de chiquillos le increpó algo, Philip sonrió con tristeza. Sin duda, era un digno hijo de Joan.

El niño vagaba completamente solo por el patio, sin hablar con nadie. Habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de su madre, pero aún parecía alicaído, aunque seguía conservando toda su arrogancia. No se hablaba con los demás niños, y estos le dejaban en paz y apenas le molestaban. Los hijos de Philip, Rose y Galen, habían intentado, por pura cortesía y alentados por sus padres, entablar amistad con él, sin resultado. Esa fallida intentona alegró profundamente a Rosie y a Galen, quienes por nada del mundo se habrían relacionado con él.

Philip y Aurora debían haber enviado al crío a vivir con sus familiares hacía meses, pero siempre encontraban una excusa para retrasar el viaje. Aurora, inexplicablemente para Philip, no quería que se marchase. Aunque fuera el hijo de su antigua enemiga, tan solo era un niño que necesitaba cariño. Philip, por su parte, deseaba acabar con todo aquello cuanto antes, pero había algo en él que le impedía separarse del chico. La posibilidad, aunque remota, de que fuera hijo suyo no hacía sino aumentar esa desazón por tener que separarse de él.

Con un suspiro, el príncipe se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió hacia el patio. Allí se aproximó al niño, sonriente.

-¿Echas de menos tu casa, Sven? –preguntó Philip amablemente.

El chico le echó una desdeñosa mirada, dándole a entender que Philip era el responsable directo de que él estuviera en esa situación. Philip expulsó aire con lentitud, preparado para un nuevo intento.

-¿Te apetecería salir a montar conmigo y con Galen?

Al instante, Philip comprendió que había cometido otro fallo. Sven se limitó a bufar en actitud despectiva nada más oír el nombre de Galen. El príncipe se apresuró a arreglarlo.

-Si no quieres que venga Galen, pues no vendrá –añadió.

Entonces Sven asintió secamente con la cabeza. Poco después, los dos cabalgaban por el bosque cercano al castillo. Pasadas unas horas, Philip decidió hacer un alto para que los caballos descansaran. Se detuvieron en un claro y se tumbaron sobre la hierba mientras sus monturas pastaban a lo lejos.

Philip estaba preocupado por Sven. Parecía que se recuperaba tras la muerte de su madre, pero Philip sabía muy bien cuanto podía retraerse en sí mismo un niño. Decidió abordar el tema de lleno, mas no le hizo falta, pues fue el niño quien habló en primer lugar.

-Mi madre solía decir que tumbarse así en la hierba era propio de un campesino, no de un caballero –meditó mirando al cielo- Pero ahora ella no está aquí para decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer.

El príncipe le echó una rápida ojeada, intrigado. ¿Estaba de veras contento por librarse de su madre, o se trataba de una alegría fingida? Decidió averiguarlo.

-¿Qué piensas cuando alguien menciona a tu madre, Sven? –preguntó.

El niño soltó una risotada.

-Pienso que nadie la conocía –respondió, muy serio- Todos en el castillo decían que era cruel, pero conmigo nunca lo fue. Los criados no saben nada, se quejan porque ella siempre los ponía en su sitio. A veces parece que no se den cuenta de que están donde están para servirnos…

Philip no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo, pero le dejó hablar. Eso era precisamente lo que quería, que el chico se sincerase con él.

-…Y ella era buena conmigo –continuó Sven, ahora en tono apesadumbrado- Nunca me pegó y nunca me reñía, y siempre me trataba bien…

El príncipe estaba impresionado. Parecía que estuviera hablando con un adulto, no con un niño pequeño.

-¿Conociste a tu padre, Sven? –preguntó Philip en tono amable, intentando desviar la conversación.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-Murió poco después de nacer yo.

Sven calló, y Philip no insistió más. Se le veía dolorido a pesar de toda su apariencia serena. Para intentar animarle, Philip le sonrió abiertamente y empezó a hablar de temas banales, intentando atraer la atención del chico.

* * *

Al poco tiempo llegó el abuelo materno de Sven para llevárselo con él. El anciano caballero llegó en mitad de una tormenta, preocupado por la tardanza de su nieto. Sus maneras eran educadas, pero se adivinaba la prisa que tenía por llevarse al niño. No hizo preguntas acerca de la muerte de su hija, pero acordó, junto a Philip, en levantar una lápida en mitad del patio de armas de Llanwik, pues allí reposaba ahora Joan. Además aceptó que los príncipes costearan parte de la manutención de Sven, aunque sin comprender del todo por qué.

Muy a su pesar, Aurora y Philip se despidieron de Sven. El niño se despidió amablemente de Philip, pero actuó con la cortesía propia del momento con Aurora, Rose y Galen. Cuando llegó el momento de estrecharle la mano al niño, ambos se echaron una gélida mirada, y se despidieron sin decirse absolutamente nada. Entonces el niño partió junto a su abuelo y se alejó casi al galope de Hamlin Garde, sin mirar en ningún momento atrás.

* * *

Aquella tarde llovía copiosamente. El patio de armas de Llanwik estaba desierto, a excepción de cuatro figuras que en ese mismo momento lo atravesaban en silencio. Dos de ellas iban ataviadas con caras capas para protegerse de la lluvia; las otras dos vestían austeramente, sin nada que les cubriera. Los cuatro se pararon justo en el centro del patio, donde se adivinaba la forma de una enorme fosa rellenada recientemente y, a sus pies, había una losa de piedra tendida sobre el barro.

Lentamente, Philip se quitó la empapada capucha, pues llovía tanto que daba igual que la llevara puesta o no. Aurora le imitó sin decir una palabra y le cogió del brazo, intentando darle fuerzas.

Los dos hombres, en silencio, empezaron a cavar un pequeño hoyo al pie de la fosa. Tras unas cuantas paladas, colocaron la base de la losa en la zanja y la rellenaron. Después hicieron un gesto hacia los príncipes para indicar que habían terminado. Aurora les dio permiso para irse y, contentos, los dos hombres se alejaron casi a la carrera, internándose en el castillo.

Los esposos permanecieron allí largo rato, bajo la lluvia, contemplando en silencio la lápida. Aurora tiritaba, pero no se apartaba de Philip. Él la necesitaba, por lo que por nada del mundo se habría apartado de su lado. Finalmente, Philip se dirigió a la lápida y la tocó con suavidad.

-Adiós, Joan –murmuró.

Aurora hizo lo propio en un absoluto silencio. Acto seguido ambos se dirigieron a las caballerizas, montaron en sus caballos y salieron al galope del castillo.

Llegaron a Hamlin Garde de madrugada. Un grupo de sirvientes les esperaba a la entrada, los cuales casi arrastraron a sus señores a su habitación y les obligaron a darse un baño caliente. Aurora y Philip, agotados, se dejaron hacer. Después del baño, ambos cayeron rendidos en el lecho. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño. Permanecían uno a cada extremo de la cama, sin decir nada. Aurora estaba desesperada; había intentado animar a Philip de todas las maneras posibles, pero sin resultado.

Fuera, la lluvia había crecido de intensidad hasta transformarse en una tormenta. La princesa podía oír con claridad el rugido de los truenos, y no pudo evitar pensar en que de un momento a otro Rosie y Galen vendrían a su cuarto, completamente aterrorizados. Y, efectivamente, en unos minutos interrumpieron en la habitación, temblando de miedo. Los príncipes no tuvieron más remedio que dejar que los dos se metieran en la cama junto a ellos. Aurora les contó un cuento para tranquilizarles y, al poco rato, los niños dormían placidamente.

Philip no apartaba la mirada de sus hijos, sonriendo levemente. Había estado tanto tiempo separado de ellos…Tanto que ya no sabía como recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aurora miró a los niños y después a Philip, también sonriendo.

-Están orgullosos de su padre –dijo a media voz- Cuando estabas fuera les encantaba escuchar tus aventuras. Sobre todo –añadió- aquella en la que su padre combatía contra un dragón por el amor de una chica.

Philip rió por lo bajo. Extendió una mano hacia su mujer y le acarició la mejilla. Ella se inclinó y le besó dulcemente, satisfecha por verle reír. Por fin, tras tantos años sin verse, tras todos esos años de preocupaciones, volvían a estar juntos, junto a sus hijos. Y, por primera vez en años, ambos se sentían plenamente dichosos.

**The end**

**

* * *

**

_Bueno, por fin terminé. Si os soy sincera, ahora mismo os diría que estoy triste por haber terminado. Pero he de admitir que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo la historia (¡Si ya lo dicen los filósofos, que no importa la meta, sino el viaje!). Como dije en el capítulo anterior, nunca en mi vida pensé que escribiría tanto. ¡Y todo para contar desde mi punto de vista la segunda parte del cuento según Perrault!_

_Pues sí, ésta historia nació para contar a mi manera la segunda parte del cuento. No os aburriré con los detalles, sólo os diré que era, más o menos, un Aurora vs. su suegra (serpientes incluidas). Pero como, entre otras cosas, ya había introducido a la madre de Philip en mis historias (y con un caracter completamente antagónico al del cuento), decidí reinventar la versión. Admito que ahora estoy orgullosa de la historia. Ya veremos mañana si no la quiero quemar, xd._

_En cuanto a los comentarios, me gustaría pediros lo que os pedí en After the Curse: que me comentéis la historia en general, qué os ha parecido mejor y qué peor, etc. Espero con todas mis fuerzas que esta historia salida de una mente muy fumada os haya gustado, o que por lo menos os haya entretenido._

_Saludos desde mi habitación y buenas noches, pues en estos momentos en España son las tres de la mañana y debería irme a la cama. Besos  
_


End file.
